


Steven Universe Future: Mama Spinel AU

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel Trilogy [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Cactus Steven also has a different name, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Comments are appriciated, Corrupted Steven Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Death, Don't worry guys Malachite is stable in this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except it's not actually corruption, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Flower Symbolism, Heavy Angst, I consider Steven Universe Future noncanon because all of its shit but whatever, Jasper X Lapis implications???, Literal mama bear XD, Mama Spinel, Maternal Instinct, Mother-Son Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Pink Pearl has a different name, Shapeshifting, So much angst, Song: Across The Universe (The Beatles), Song: Baby Mine (Dumbo), Song: From My First Moment (Charlotte Church), Sorry Apache, Spade Club and Diamond all belong to Tomahachi12, Spinel has two pet doves :), Steven Universe Future, Steven's a little more responsible but emotional in this, Therapy, Too soon Apache too soon, Transformation, Weddings, oh and if you ask NO my Steven didn't delete Greg's picture at the end of "Mr Universe"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Now that the Diamonds' empire has been dismantled, and Apache Tears no longer posing a threat, Steven continues to help the people and Gems around him, but during that time, he wants to grow up. And when he realizes that, he notices... changes.
Relationships: Amethyst & Spinel (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Spinel (Steven Universe), Jasper & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Series: Mama Spinel Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858102
Comments: 55
Kudos: 104





	1. Theme

**Garnet** : _We..._

**Amethyst** : _We..._

**Pearl & Spinel**: _We..._

**Steven** : _We..._

**Bismuth, Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot**: _We..._

**Everyone** : _Are in the future!~_

_Here we are in the future and it’s bright!_

_I can’t believe we’ve come so far!_

_Steven Universe Future, here we are!_

**Peridot** : _Steven Universe Future!~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for some angst? :)


	2. Little Homeschool

As Steven grabbed the three Diamond Aura bottles from the bathroom mirror, he winked at his reflection and couldn't resist glancing proudly at the flower pins on the right side of his jacket, consisting of a pink carnation, a white poppy, and a gladiolus flower.

With the bathtub filled, he placed a drop from each bottle into the water, including his saliva. The water turned rainbow colored and swirled.

Reaching for a bubbled gem, Steven sang, " _Happy welcome-back day~_ " and placed it into the water.

When the bubble popped, the pink spotted gemstone fell in. A glow formed and the Gem, specifically a _Cherry_ _Quartz_ , reformed as her normal self. She opened her eyes, gasped and jumped back.

"Hello!" Steven greeted.

"Where am I?!" Cherry frantically asked, "Who are you?!"

"Hey hey hey, I know things seem scary and don't make any sense right now, but I, Steven Universe, shall be your guide!" He replied, "... Oh, and you're in a bathroom."

Cherry leaned over to the mirror and saw the three horns on her head, "What happened to me?!" She continued to look around, gasping and grabbing a plunger, pointing at the teen, "What is this?!"

"You were corrupted in a Diamond blast, but you've just been healed," Steven replied calmly, lowering the item in her hand, "And that is a plunger..."

* * *

Twirling the keys, Steven sat in the driver's seat, telling Cherry to watch her head as she sat in the passenger's seat.

He drove over to Little Homeschool, monologuing, "Life is a little different these days. The Diamonds have ended their reign of terror. The intergalactic war is over, and Earth is officially an independent planet. We're all safe to explore our dreams. Lars opened up his own pastry shop, and it's got a real cute space gimmick goin' on. Sadie's been touring with The Suspects, promoting their new album, and Connie has been getting a head start on college prep. She's two years away from applying, but she says it doesn't hurt to start early. And speaking of higher education, Spinel, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and I have been cooking up a dream of our own!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Cherry.

Steven chuckled, "Don't worry about it. You'll learn all that, and more, right here at Little Homeschool."

The teen began touring the Gem around Little Homeschool, where other Gems could learn about their identities, grow new ideas, and find their 'inner morp'. And from what we have seen, Gems from Earth and Homeworld had traveled from space to learn at this paradise.

* * *

"Find your center," Garnet spoke, laying upside-down on her head and teaching a class with Topaz, a Zebra Jasper, a Ruby, a Nephrite, and a purple Jasper, "Remember; your body isn't just a projection of light, but also a reflection of your inner soul."

Steven turned to Cherry, standing on his hands, "Garnet teaches all lot of stuff about inner stuff."

* * *

With Pearl, she was teaching a class of Snowflake Obsidian, Larimar, Angel Aura Jasper, Orange Spodumene, and a Nephrite about technology.

"Hello? Pearl speaking."

" _This is Holo-Pearl."_

"Oh, hi Holo-Pearl! To what do I owe the pleasure of your calling?"

" _Just calling to see how you are."_

As the Holo-Pearl dissipated, Pearl showed the Gems the item she was using, "That's an example of the use of the human short-range telecommunications device, called a phone."

"Pearl will teach you all about human technology." Steven explained.

Cherry was confused, "Whose Pearl is that?"

Steven smiled, "No-one. Nobody belongs to anybody anymore. On Earth, you can decide for yourself what you want to do. Here, let's go find Spinel's class."

"Spinel? What's that?"

* * *

"I'm so glad you all could come here for our Horticulture class!" Spinel said happily, standing next to a table with pots holding multiple types of flowers. Her group of Gems consisted of a Citrine Quartz, a Fire Agate, a Serpentine, a Hawk's Eye, a Jade, a Howlite, and even Iris sitting and stared at the pink Gem with interest.

"Now, before we get to the complicated stuff, let's start off with the lesson about certain flowers and their symbolism," She explained before picking up one of the pots, with a cluster of orange marigolds spread proudly.

Steven instantly recognized them and smiled from an old memory from many years ago.

"For example," Spinel showed them the flowers, "These are marigolds, a play-on words on 'Mary's gold'. They are supposed to represent pain and grief, which I had to deal with for a long time."

"That's sad..." Citrine sympathized.

"Sssssssshut up," Serpentine hissed.

Spinel brightened up, holding up a pot of birds of paradise, "But then, I became like these birds of paradise, which mean joyfulness, magnificence, _and_ indicates excitement." Her students all gasped in amazement.

"How delightful!" Iris chirped, clapping her hands together.

Spinel's eyes shifted to her son and she waved to him, holding the birds of paradise in one arm. Steven waved back and glanced over to Cherry, "And that's for the Gems who want to grow life and learn their meanings, and my mom's the best Gem to ask about 'em."

" _Mom?_ " Cherry was confused.

Steven only shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, it's complicated, but let's head over to Jasper and Amethyst's class, shall we?"

* * *

"Hello, I'm Professor Amethyst," said Amethyst, wearing a pair of glasses, "And we have our special guest, Jasper."

"Hello, everyone," Jasper greeted herself, slightly nervous.

Amethyst grinned to her then to her class, "Go on, take a seat wherever. I'll be teaching 'How To Decide Stuff For Yourself 101'. Today's lesson is... there is no lesson!" She removed her glasses and even Jasper broke the writing-board in half over her knee, "Just so whatever you want for an hour. And now, a PSA from our one and only Jasper. Take it away, sis!"

Jasper nodded, then made a proud stance, speaking loudly, "Alright you rookies, let me tell you about what to do when you're being targeted! If someone's telling _you_ that you shouldn't be happy, that you shouldn't be yourself, that you should be _ashamed_ of being the way you are, _SCREW 'EM!_ "

Cherry was slightly startled by Jasper's voice, but Steven reassured her as Jasper continued.

"Why should it matter if they call you names? They don't even know who you are! They're just people with issues they need to deal with! So, make sure to ignore those who insult you, don't give them the reaction they want! And if _YOU_ catch yourself insulting other people, just... find where that anger is coming from. That is all."

When the Gems (including Steven and Amethyst) clapped after her presentation, Jasper felt her anxiety fade.

"That was amazing, sis," Amethyst whispered to the larger Gem.

As Cherry sat down to interact with the other Quartzes, Steven smiled in satisfaction. Another newcomer welcomed into-

"Alright dear sisters, this is the Little Homeschool that the Gems keep talking about!"

"O-Oh, oh my. Little Homeschool is a little... bigger than I expected."

"Rubbish! This doesn't even _compare_ to Homeworld!"

Instantly, Steven, Amethyst, and Jasper froze, along with the other Gems nearby, except Cherry who was more confused. They recognized that voice all too well. They all watched three Gems walking towards them, oblivious of the looks of the other Gems as they chatted among each-other.

The one in the middle finally noticed them, her dull gray eyes wide with surprise. She stopped the two Gems similar to her from stepping forward and they saw the group as well. An awkward silence fell around them.

"Oh..." The Gem breathed out before smiling sweetly, "Hello again, Steven Universe!"

Steven couldn't reply, no one else could, except Cherry who asked, "Who and what is that?"

"Hey Steven, would you mind helping-" Spinel was walking over to the horrified teen with a pot of yellow carnations until she saw what they were looking at, and she dropped the pot.

"Apache Tears..." Steven gasped out.

Jasper instantly stood her ground, "What are _**you**_ doing here...?" She snarled.

Amethyst, while not as furious as the orange Gem, was still unhappy to see a familiar face, "Yeah, what exactly are you doing here?"

Apache Tears laughed lightly, "Oh! We're here to sign up for the school, of course! And better yet, White gave me two more sisters!"

"H-Hello..." The taller Gem with her long straight hair covering her eyes waved, "I-I'm _Midnight_." Her charcoal gray dress had a white puritan collar, long sleeves, and the lower half of her dress was shorter, almost like a ruffled skirt. Her gemstone was located on the back of her head, along with a tiny white bow planted on her left side of her hair.

"And I'm _Shade!_ " The shorter Gem yapped. Her hair was neatly tied into a bun with a white pin holding it together, but her bangs were very unkempt. Her outfit was more of a suit, almost historian, along with a cape behind her. Her pants were more puffy and stretched down to her knees. Her gemstone was on the right palm on her hand.

"And you guys can simply call me Apache from here on," Apache finished, "Now, where do we sign up?"

Steven was still baffled like everyone else. It was as if Apache didn't even remember what she did all those months ago. He didn't know if it was intentional or just plain ignorant. Plus, he, the Gems, and the citizens of Beach City were too wrapped up in fixing the city and rebuilding Little Homeworld to think about Apache or giving themselves any time to forgive her, especially not now.

And of course, he had cooled down when Apache left Earth for good, but to see the Gem who nearly destroyed his hometown, attempted to kill his family with no regard, and manipulated his mother return so soon on what was supposed to be a happy day really made that hatred return.

At the same time, he _tried_ to be polite, "A-Apache, I thought you promised you would stay on Homeworld."

"Oh, I know," Apache agreed, sounding way too happy, "But staying up there, looking up at the stars like I've done for... what? Nine thousand years? Ten thousand?" She giggled, "I actually don't know, I'm just sick of being in space! And now that I'm not the only Apache Tears anymore, I implore you to let us all in, and we won't cause any trouble."

"I..." Steven felt great hesitation but inhaled a breath, "Apache, you don't understand. It's nice you want to come here, it is. It really is. But... we haven't exactly... forgiven you yet..."

Apache's smile faded into a shocked frown, "W-What...?"

Spinel stepped up, looking bitter, "All of you, leave right now or _else_."

"Yeah!" "Get out of here!" "Dirty manipulators!" More of the other Gems shouted their agreement. Steven couldn't believe what was happening, but the Gems who heard the commotion and saw Apache all began to surround her and her sisters. The trio of Apache Tears cowered in fear as they were greeted with angry, disapproving eyes and frowns.

"B-But..." Apache whimpered, "I-I thought we'd put that all behind us!"

"We haven't been thinking about it yet!" Steven yelled, "Besides, I remember saying you were banned from Earth!"

"I thought you're weren't being serious!" Apache snapped back.

Steven became frustrated, "I _was_ being serious! The moment you came here, you wanted to do nothing but kill us! You didn't seem to care that there were innocent people and Gems on this planet! Plus, you had no reason to take revenge on us! We did nothing to you, Homeworld didn't do a thing to you, not even Pink Diamond didn't do a thing to you, but you went ahead and came here and not only caused massive destruction to our home, but you manipulated my mother and nearly killed me! I'm sorry, Apache, but you're _**still**_ not welcome here. Take your sisters and leave." His cheeks blushed bright pink.

"S-S-Steven?" Midnight anxiously asked, "Are you alright?"

Shade snorted, "That pink is really showing, even by human standards."

"H-Hey..." Apache stepped towards him, unknowingly worsening his stress, "Steven Universe, are you-"

" _ **GET OUT!**_ " Steven roared as he shoved Apache away from him.

The monochrome Gem fell to the ground, the crowd gasping as Steven's body was covered in a pink glow. However, no one seemed to notice that Steven's teeth were slightly... _sharper?_

"Just... Just leave, please Apache. You're going to regret staying any longer," He told her. Spinel stood behind him, unable to say a word.

Apache got up to her feet, scowling, "I came all this way with my sisters who did nothing wrong, after _months_ of waiting, and _**this**_ is what I get?! What's the matter with you, Steven Universe? You can't forgive a simple Gem who caused a bit of destruction on Earth, but you can forgive three Diamonds that are even worse than me?! Is it because you still blame yourself for sending that _bloody_ message? Are you still so _ashamed_ of yourself that you-"

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Steven screamed, clutching Apache by the neck and pressing his thumbs onto her gemstone. The crowd around them became breathless as Steven and Apache stared into each-other's eyes.

From Apache's perspective, she saw nothing but hatred for her and love for everyone else around them. Her body began to tremble, her eyes shaking as she tried to break eye contact, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

To Steven, he just wanted nothing but hurt Apache. For everything she did to him and his family the moment she came back. He wanted her to suffer like he did. He wanted to...

Steven flinched before he could finish the thought. The pinkness in his body faded as he slowly released the frightened Gem, her pupils still shrunken. She held her clenched fists to her hips, trying not to shake even more.

The young boy sighed, turning to the other two monochrome Gems, "You two, what do you say?"

"... Well... we don't want to go if Apache can't," said Midnight.

Shade humphed, "Agreed. I'd rather be with my sister than a bunch of wankers!"

Steven nodded with slight understanding, "Then it's settled. All of you leave and go back to Homeworld."

Apache looked like she was going to protest, as if there was something she knew, but seeing the look in everyone's eyes, realized she was powerless, "... As you wish, Steven Universe."

Much to everyone's relief, Apache, Midnight, and Shade all made their departure. But before they were out of the their sights, Apache turned her head sorrowfully to Steven one last time. Steven returned her stare, his eyes blazed with silent anger. Sighing, the three Gems left at last.

Steven sighed heavily, a gloved hand resting on his shoulder as the crowd dispersed since the situation was over.

"You alright, love?" She asked.

The teen turned towards her, "Yeah, I am. I just... kinda lost control there. I just can't... forgive her!"

"You don't have to." Spinel said, "You don't have to forgive anyone. It's a hard lesson to learn. But everything's gonna be okay, I can say with certainty."

"Right."

* * *

"... That's kinda why I'm staying at this school for a while longer," Steven told Cherry, "I still have a loooonng way to go. I'm still young, so what better time than to become independent and grow up a bit more?"

Cherry shrugged, "Yeah yeah, could you uh... sign off on my class schedule?"

"Of course," Steven smiled warmly, writing his name on the class schedule of the new student at Little Homeschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF ALL THOSE FLOWER SYMBOLISMS
> 
> If you get why I added Jasper teaching about bullying, I love you and you're a wonderful person :)


	3. Petunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, I might be uploading these in a short amount of time, but hey! We're in quarentine! There's nothing left to do!

Spinel had finished watering her monkshood flowers near the back of her flower shop until she heard loud cooing from her pet doves. Both their heads swerved to face the clock that read 2:30 pm. She sighed. Golly, work went by pretty quickly than she had expected.

She made sure the window was open in case if her pet doves wanted to go outside and checked their food and water were full.

"Be good, Micah, Coralie," Spinel gently told them.

The duo of bleeding heart doves cooed at her before fluttering into their medium sized cage, and gazed at her as she gathered up her stuff and left the flower shop. She locked the door behind her.

She still couldn't believe it when she heard news about Yellow destroying her garden. All those months of work for nothing. Right. Like she'll forgive them for _that_. But she forced herself to let it go, it had been over 2 years since that happened. It didn't matter anymore...

Spinel was walking close to the beach house, but when she turned the corner, she heard cheering and shouting. Confusion mixed with shock appeared as Spinel saw the many Gems playing volleyball. From Snowflake, Ocean, Biggs, Angel Aura, Lace Amethyst, Zebra, Crazy Lace Agate, and Blue Lace Agate.

And she too noticed her lover, Pearl, talking to Steven and... someone else. Settling her stuff down on a rock, Spinel ran over to investigate.

"Hey! Steven! Pearl!" She called out to them as she came close until she stood beside Pearl, "What's going on?"

The other pink Pearl smiled politely, "Hello there!"

Spinel blinked, "Wait... you're the Pearl White used to control, but became free, right?"

"Right! And I came here to get this fixed," The Pearl pointed to her cracked eye.

"Oh jeez," Spinel sympathized, "You poor thing."

"I know, but my spit didn't work for some reason," Steven explained, "There's gotta be a way to help Pearl-" He paused and looked between Pearl and the other Pearl, "Ah shoot, there's two Pearls here. We need a nickname."

"Well-" Spinel said before sensing a ball incoming and she instantly punched it away before going right back to her previous position, "How about... _Petunia_?"

The pink Pearl giggled, "Petunia? That's so funny! Oh Spinel, you were truly blessed to have Pink as your Diamond, you really took inspiration from her."

Spinel frowned a bit in discomfort, Pearl patting her shoulder as Steven chuckled a bit, "Yeeeeaaah, enough about Pink! How about we fix the crack instead? Hey Pearl, know how we can fix her if my spit can't?"

During his sentence, Spinel watched Angel Aura get thrown and crash into the sand.

Pearl thought for a moment, "Well, if a Pearl was damaged, they were usually taken to the Reef."

"Yes!" Petunia nodded, "That's exactly what Pink would do!"

Steven flinched at the name.

"Well, Spinel and I were her servants."

"Me too! We were very close."

Spinel had to keep biting her lip to prevent herself from scowling at the naive Pearl. She didn't understand why Petunia was so obsessed talking about Pink. But like Steven, she wanted to help Petunia with her cracked eye, and that's what should matter right now.

* * *

**At The Reef**

"Here we are," Pearl said as they arrived.

"This is the Reef?" Steven asked, looking around, "This is where we'll get the help Petunia needs?"

The pink Pearl nodded, "Yep! It also serves as a luxury boutique and a center for refurbishment and repair."

"Repair, yes!" Steven walked over to a pedestal, "That's exactly what we're looking for."

Spinel gazed around the facility, "Gee, I've never been to this place before. But then again, I'm not a Pearl."

Pearl shrugged, and the three Gems stood behind Steven as he placed his hand on the pedestal and a voice came up, _"Welcome, Pink Diamond."_

"N-No," Steven forced his anger down, "Call me Steven Universe."

_"Welcome, Steven Universe. I am Shell, your guide to the Reef."_

"Hey Shell. One of our friends, Petunia, has a crack on her eye and we're hoping you can fix it."

_"Understood. Please follow the illuminated path to the Care Center."_

On the floor, were multiple lights that looked like they were making paths into multiple rooms. One of them lit up, just as Shell described.

"You really didn't have to come all the way out here for such a trivial thing," said Petunia.

Steven turned his head to face her, "It's not trivial. We're doing this to help you get rid of the damage. It's what we do for all Gems."

"Here Petunia," Pearl smiled in a jeering manner, "I'll hold your hand for you."

Spinel frowned a bit when she saw that.

* * *

They finally reached the Care Center. Both Pearl and Spinel were equally sour with Petunia, albeit for different reasons.

 _"Welcome to the Care Center,"_ said Shell, _"We have everything here to update or repair any Pearl."_

Petunia stepped over to the blue platform, as Shell scanned her, _"Scanning in progress."_

"So," The pink Pearl inquired as the blue ring surrounding her dissipated, "How do I look?"

_"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."_

Petunia's hope crumbled.

Steven recoiled slightly in shock, "B-But you said you can repair any Pearl!"

_"Her physical form shows damage, but her pearl is perfectly fine. This injury must have been so impactful that it continues to manifest despite the fact that her pearl has been repaired."_

"W-What does she mean by that?" Steven asked, hoping anyone would answer.

Spinel tried to think, "Maybe it's more of a... emotional kind of damage?"

"That's absurd!" Petunia turned around to face them with a smile on her face, "I am fine."

Her crack worsened.

The pink Gem immediately felt bad for the Pearl, "Oh Petunia, I'm so sorry we couldn't help you."

"How could White be so careless?" Pearl growled in anger.

Petunia giggled, "Oh, no, Pearl. You've got it all wrong. Pink did this!"

In that moment, Pearl and Spinel felt their anger flare as they approached the pink Pearl, the former asking "What did you say...?"

Steven was unable to stop them while Petunia casually explained, "It's a funny story, really. Once, Pink got tired of asking Yellow and Blue for her own colony, so she went straight to White. Of course, White told her she wasn't fit to run one, and well, _that_ set her off."

"Set her off?" Pearl asked agitated, "What are you talking about?"

Spinel bit her lip.

"You remember how she was with her destructive powers, throwing tantrums left and right. She had a scream that could crack the walls. She didn't mean to hurt me," Petunia said, laughing a bit, "I just happened to be standing too close to her that time and-"

Steven clasped his head, "S-Stop it! That doesn't matter anymore!"

But they didn't.

"Destructive powers? Pink didn't have destructive powers, she was a healer! She didn't throw tantrums; she kept her feelings secret!" Pearl argued.

"P-Pearl," Spinel stood in front of her in a attempt to prevent any real fight, "D-Don't be mad at her, I-I also knew about Pink's tantrums! She often told me about her problems back at the Garden, but I didn't really care much about it!"

Pearl stiffened, "You _knew_ about it?"

"I-I didn't think it mattered until now! Pink never told me about this!"

Petunia blinked, "Oh, you remember her tantrums too? How long did Pink have you-"

" _ **You**_." Spinel glared at the Pearl, "Stay out of this. Our Diamond is _dead_ now, and we're just cleaning up her mess. Stop talking about her."

Petunia was taken aback by her statement, watching Pearl and Spinel argue about Pink keeping secrets from them again.

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Steven finally screamed, turning pink once more, "I can't _STAND_ hearing another horrible thing she did! Especially to a innocent Gem like her! I never want to think about her ever AGAIN!"

Spinel's anger faded, "S-Steven-"

"I just wanna move on... I just _want_ _**TO FIX IT!**_ " Steven roared angrily, his voice echoed and created a shockwave that created a crater beneath him, multiple cracks running through the floor and up the walls of the facility. Petunia cowered behind Pearl and Spinel, frightened by the familiar experience she endured before being controlled by White.

Steven glared down at his reflection on the floor, gasping in horror at what he had done. The pink aura faded just as Shell's voice appeared, the room turning red.

_"I am terribly sorry for the troubles these defective Pearls and Spinel have brought you. For Pearls exhibiting problems this severe, rejuvenation is required."_

The hybrid's head shot up, "W-What!?"

A shell of an oyster appeared around the three Gems on the panel, clamping shut and trapping them inside. _"When the process is complete, they will obey you without fail."_

Steven's horror grew as he sprinted towards the shell, banging furiously on it, "NO! NO! DON'T DO IT! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE!"

 _"Do not worry, Steven Universe. Your Pearls and Spinel are about to be better than new. Feel free to watch their progress on the view screen,"_ Shell calmly replied. A screen above the shell popped up, revealing Pearl, Spinel, and Petunia. They all screamed in pain as the rejuvenation began.

Memories from what happened with Apache caught up to Steven as he slammed his body against the shell, wailing out, "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT THIS! I LOVE THEM JUST THE WAY THEY ARE!"

Inside, Spinel kept banging on the shell, hearing her son's cries of desperation, "Steven!"

"S-Spinel, I'm sorry!" yelled Pearl, "I'm sorry for what I said. I know you still want to forget her!" She then turned to Petunia, "And I'm sorry for not believing you! It looks like I'm still making excuses for her..."

With a yelp of pain, Spinel fell to her knees, Pearl and Petunia rushing to her to embrace her.

"I-I can't help being reminded of Pink!" Petunia wept, "I just can't help it! She didn't mean to hurt me!"

Spinel looked up at her, "But you _were_ hurt! And we can't heal it!"

Petunia stared at the couple, tears welling up in her single eye, "H-How... did you two heal? You were hurt too!"

"... We had each-other," Pearl and Spinel replied, reciprocating her hug. Petunia held them tightly, a light surrounding them.

Steven kept slamming himself against the wall of the shell, not caring if his shoulder was beyond aching at this point. However, he failed to see the screen fading, but he noticed the shell cracking. He backed away as it exploded, revealing a light figure. He thought it was Peach Moonstone, but when the light faded, that wasn't the case.

The fusion had most of Peach Moonstone's features, but with another Pearl in the mix, this fusion's appearance was tweaked slightly. She was taller than Peach Moonstone, her crescent-moon-shaped hair was hot pink, wearing a golden tiara, her side bangs curled up like Petunia's. On her working peach pink eye, were several long eyelashes. As for her outfit, she now had a pale tan crop top with a rose gold sash. With her dress gone, it was changed into a long, dark, transluscent cape, decorated with an array of white stars. She now had white stockings with pink slippers.

"You fused!" Steven exclaimed, his eyes shimmering at the marvelous fusion.

The fusion, as we're going to call her _Cerise Moonstone_ , stood proudly, her cape blowing and holding her two pairs of arms on her sides. Suddenly, the core of the Care Center illuminated crismson red.

_"Warning: Unauthorized entity found within the facility. Defense protocol activated."_

Multiple claws emerged from the walls around them, surrounding Cerise Moonstone, but she quickly summoned her bladed ribbon wand and sliced through them.

"We have to shut off the Reef!" Steven told her.

Cerise Moonstone nodded, gently grabbing the teen, " **Then let's not waste time.** "

She leapt out of the room, just as the doors shut behind them. Cerise Moonstone swiftly manuvered over the lasers and was faster on her toes, being a fusion of three Gems who were known for their gracefulness. Before any of the shell walls could block their path, they slid into the exit. Steven landed when the fusion was held back by one thin tendril.

Steven, thinking fast, ran over to the pedestal and slammed his hand on it, shutting down the facility. All of its defenses shut off at once, Cerise Moonstone grabbing the loose tendril and tossing it to the side. She turned to look over to the relived Steven and smiled.

* * *

At night, Steven was drawing in the sand with a twig, until two bleeding heart doves flew onto his shoulders, cooing. He was confused for a moment, but Cerise Moonstone appeared as well.

"I'm... sorry about everything," Steven spoke, "I wasn't able to do a thing."

" **But you did** ," Cerise Moonstone replied, eyes glimmering, " **You helped them understand each-other. One knew about Pink Diamond wanted to change, but didn't understand why. Another knew why, but was afraid her loved one would stop loving her if she admitted it. And the other didn't expect Pink to change at all. Now, I get to understand everything. Now, they've finally get to have one another.** "

One of the doves, Micah, flew up to the fusion's shoulder. Cerise Moonstone closed her eyes and unfused into Pearl, Spinel, and Petunia. Spinel gently scritched Micah's neck with her finger as she, Pearl, and Petunia gazed up at the full moon, feeling heartedly happy.

Just as Petunia leaned on Pearl's shoulder, Spinel broke the silence, her tone humorous, "Pearl. Don't get any ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coral-ie. Mica-h.
> 
> GET IT?
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, I thought the nickname 'Volleyball' was too stupid and too random, so I thought 'Petunia' would work since Spinel and Steven love flowers.
> 
> Deal with it. If you can't, well...
> 
> Hope you like the name I came up with this triple fusion. Cause I know that's not a real name for a Moonstone, but so isn't Cotton Candy Garnet or other names that several OCs have.
> 
> \---
> 
> Unpopular opinion: I don't like Pink Pearl X Spinel. So don't expect any of that here. They're just friends.


	4. Snow Day

A alarm on Steven's phone went off, and he reached over to grab it. He yawned and stared at his dimly-lit screen, "Alright Little Homeschool, what's on the agenda today?"

He scrolls down the list he needed to do, and he lets out a sigh, "... You can do this. You're grown up now."

* * *

Steven finished pouring in his protein shake, hearing Spinel scolding, "Amethyst, stop that. That's really disgusting."

The purple Gem ignored her friend, popping up next to Steven, two fried eggs on her eyes, "You really gonna skip the most **egg** -ssential meal of the day?"

The hybrid didn't even chuckle at the pun as Spinel pulled Amethyst away, revealing her cooking some bacon and eggs, "Amethyst, quit it!" But when she turned to her son, her tone lightened with love, "Hey sweetheart, want some breakfast before you go?"

Steven shook his head, trying to be polite, "No thanks, I've already got enough nutrients in my protein shake."

He walked over to the front door, not acknowledging Spinel's concerned look, but Garnet stood up with his old cheeseburger backpack, "Steven. I packed everything you're gonna need for today in your cheeseburger backpack."

Steven frowned a bit, "Garnet, you know I don't need that anymore. I packed my _own_ bag."

"At least pet this cat."

Clementine popped her head out of his backpack and mewed at him.

Steven rolled his eyes, standing at the door, only for Pearl to intercept.

"Hold it," she said, showing him her phone, "According to my weather application, it's going to snow all day and overnight. You're going to freeze if you don't put on a puffer, a hat, and two scarves. Better make it th-" But before Pearl could add another scarf, Spinel rushed over to snatch it away.

"Leave him alone, for stars' sake!" Spinel yapped, pushing her partner away. Once she straightened up Steven's single scarf, she smiled lovingly, "Go do you best, Steven. Love you."

"Love you too, Spinel." Steven replied before opening the door and leaving.

Spinel froze for a moment. _He... called me by my name? He hasn't done that since he was fourteen. Why... No, it's fine. I probably misheard. Besides, he'd tell me if he had any problems..._

* * *

Steven sighed as he finally finished his errands, noticing Spinel was pulling something out of the oven. She turned to see her son at the door, almost covered in snow as he closed the door.

"Hey sweetheart!" She warmly greeted, approaching him to help him take off his clothes, "Jeez, you're freezing to the bone!"

Steven groaned, pulling away from her, "I'm fine! I can take off my own clothes, Spinel!"

There it was again. Spinel stood there while Steven took off his winter attire. He did notice her blank stare, but her eyes had a glint of sadness in them. Frowning with some regret for what he said, Steven wrapped his arms around her. Spinel was nearly squeezed by his strong arms as he hugged her tightly. Sure, Steven was half-Diamond, but he never hugged her _this_ tight before...

"S-Sorry, Mom. I'm just a little tense today."

Spinel relaxed, "I-It's alright, love. We all have those days." Despite what she said as Steven left upstairs, she knew something was... off. She just couldn't put her finger on it. And of course, she didn't want to bombard Steven with questions, but she tried to think too much about it. Maybe she was already getting too worried. She knew Steven can tell her anything.

Anything.

* * *

The next day changed _everything_.

Steven and his family saw that the ground outside was layered in thick levels with snow. Even the warp pad was unavailable to use. So, Steven was forced to stay home for the day, Pearl sending out a max text to all the Gems attending Little Homeschool, though this heavily worried Spinel to the point where she had to check on the flowers and plants in her flower shop and wanting to take Micah and Coralie home for the day.

The hybrid was sitting at his desk, changing the schedule for the third-quarter. However, Amethyst appeared in front of him.

"Man, you had a better work-life balance when the Diamonds were trying to destroy the planet."

Steven sighed, "Amethyst, can you leave me alone? I'm trying to do some responsibilities here."

The purple Gem leaned back and groaned, "You're no fun... ... Hey wait, do you know what we haven't done in a long time?" She then shapeshifted into 14 year old Steven and jumped on the table, taking Steven aback by surprise.

"Steven Tag!"

* * *

Spinel closed the door behind her, placing the clothed cage on the side table near the door, "Thank the stars I was able to save you two before-"

"HELP!" Steven frantically called out while three tiny beings were pursuing him.

Spinel gasped, watching Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl chasing her son around the house, all shapeshifted into younger Steven. The sight alone made rage boil within her gemstone as she ran out and tried to block the three Gems from chasing her precious baby.

" **ENOUGH!** " She shrieked in anger, " **QUIT THIS GAME _RIGHT_ NOW!**"

Garnet and Amethyst stared at her. She was briefly confused until a hand touched her leg, which belonged to a smug Pearl. Steven had fallen to the floor, looking up in shock.

Spinel fell to her knees as Pearl backed to stand near her teammates. They all began to chant, "Shape-shift! Shape-shift! Shape-shift!"

"You can do it!" cheered the pale Gem.

Amethyst grinned, "We know you wanna!"

Steven yelped, afraid his mother was going to listen to them. And his heart sunk and their hopes rose as Spinel began to glow white.

... That all changed when her form grew larger and larger by the second. The Gems' excited grins faded away as, standing in Spinel's place, was a large, dark pink grizzly bear. Spinel snarled at the trembling Gems and gave a loud, angry roar at them. The three of them screamed in fear and ran out of the house.

Spinel sighed, shape-shifting back into her normal form and turned her head to her son, "...Steven? Are you alright?"

Steven, slightly stunned from what just happened, nodded and slowly got up to his feet, "Y-Yeah... thanks Mom."

"That outta keep them out for the while," Spinel commented, "But not forever. It might be best if we hide in my room. It's not accessible to the Burning Room."

Steven smiled, "T-That... That sounds great."

* * *

For the next few hours, Steven was able to work his schedule in peace. No interruption, no games. Just working out the new schedule for Little Homeschool. But as he was finished, he just realized Spinel was... very quiet behind him.

"Hey Mom?" Steven turned his head, "Are you-"

He caught his mother holding what looked to be a tiny pillow swaddled in one of his old blankets and she was cradling it in her arms, looking purely content until she saw him looking and she hid it away.

"F-Finished already, sweetheart?"

"Spinel...?" Steven's brow furrowed, "What was that?"

"I-It's noth..." Spinel tried to smile, but noticed the look in Steven's eyes and gave in, "A-Alright alright, no more lying or hiding." She brought out the swaddled pillow. "It's just... something that calmed me down. Well, sort-of. When you got to that age where you didn't need to be held anymore, I... I tried recreating that feeling of holding you in my arms for several years. I-I can't help it, holding you was such a wonderful feeling. And it still is. Kinda silly, huh?"

Steven stood up from his chair, appearing conflicted.

Spinel stared back at him for what felt like an eternity, "... Steven?"

The hybrid blinked, "O-Oh? Oh yeah, kinda silly, not..."

"Not what?"

Steven flinched, "Nothing. All is good, Mom."

Spinel stood up, "Steven? Are you sure everything's good? No problem whatsoever?"

"Of course, Mom, everything's fine."

But the way Steven wasn't looking at her convinced her otherwise. "Steven, buddy, you know you can tell me anything. If you're dealing with any issues, or anything you want to discuss with me, that's fine. You just gotta tell me."

Steven turned away, picking up his book and notes.

"Young man, are you listening to me? Is there something wrong?"

"... No. There isn't."

"There seems to be one. You've been acting off recently. Not that there's something wrong with that, it's just... I'm worried that you... hate us or-"

Steven's body flashed pink, " _I DON'T HATE YOU!_ " He shrieked, "I-I mean! I just- I wanna grow up, like everyone else is!"

"Grow up? By acting weird around us?" Spinel took a few steps towards him, "Steven, that's not-"

"M-MOM! Please get away from me!" Steven backed into the corner of the room, dropping his book. The pink aura around his skin seemed to light even more, and this time, Spinel noticed the canines in her son's mouth.

"Steven...?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, MOM! NOTHING'S WRONG!"

"No, you don't look okay. Come on, sweetheart, I know you're not gonna hurt me. Just let me-"

" _ **GET AWAY!**_ " Steven screamed, his voice ringing in her head as he used his powers to send her back, crashing into something. Steven heaved for air, but gasped at what he did.

Spinel groaned and sat up, noticing what she was sitting on. Her heart seemed to crack as she stood up and stared at the broken remains of her rocking chair. Tears fled down her cheeks when she fell to her knees, left speechless as she wailed out.

Steven's pink aura and canines faded as tears filled his eyes, "M-Mom... I didn't-"

"Get out."

"N-No Mom, let me help-"

"No. **GET OUT.** " She whipped her head around to glower at him, the door to her room opening at last.

Steven didn't want to make what he had done to his mother worse as he grabbed his items and ran out of the room. When the door closed, Spinel instantly felt deep regret for yelling at her son like that. She choked on her sobs as she clutched the pieces of her old rocking chair, the oldest memory back when Steven was a little baby in her arms.

But now, everything was different. And Spinel knew everything was going to change even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.
> 
> I'm going to hell for hurting Spinel like this.


	5. Prickly Pair

The next few days passed rather slowly. Steven and Spinel kept themselves fairly distant. Steven one time left with Lapis to meet up with two remaining Lapis Lazulis, one of which joined Little Homeschool. And another time, Steven had to attend the graduation for the Off Colors. He was happy to see Lars, the Off Colors, Sadie and her new partner Shep, the Cool Kids, and everyone else leaving for their futures, since he wanted the same thing.

As for Spinel, all she did was not stay in the house very long. She actually spent time with Jasper to teaching some more Quartz soldiers to shift their anger into something positive, and on another day, Spinel and Peridot went on a reading marathon throughout the day on a whole series of ' _Fighter Cats_ ', it being ' _A Sight of Darkness'_.

However, this was another day that made the growing dread in Steven and Spinel's hearts grow even more...

* * *

"Steven! Special delivery!"

Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl carried the heavy bags of soil to the conservatory, Steven thanking them and opening the doors to reveal something he called special. The Gems, except Spinel, collectively gasped in surprise to see a plethora of plants of different kinds all around the room.

"How much magic spit did it take to grow all these plants?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Steven chuckled, "None! I grew these the ol' natural way!"

"So this is what you've been doing since you left Little Homeschool," said Garnet.

"Yeah, I had fun teaching the Gems about Earth," Steven explained, "But being a teacher didn't sit right with me. I still have a lot to learn, right Mom?"

Spinel snapped out of her sullen state and tried to smile, "Y-Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with growing flowers as that's... what I've been doing."

Pearl shot her partner a sympathetic glance, not knowing why the pink Gem was so low, but she tried to smile, "Well I think this is a wonderful way to get into some much-needed you-time."

Steven laughed lightly, "Yeah, it's nice to spend my time growing stuff while the others are away. But... I respect that. If they wanna do their own thing, that's fine by me."

The Gems, except Spinel all nodded to each-other, Pearl saying, "That's good to hear, Steven. We'll leave you to it then." She then placed her hand on the crestfallen Gem's back and guided her back outside along with Garnet and Amethyst.

Before they all left, Garnet peeked her head over the door, "Keep a close eye on your cactus. Please."

The door shut as the fusion left. Steven tilted his head in confusion, before walking over to a table, "Keep a close eye on my cactus? Of course I will, Garnet, I know how prickly they are. I know what I'm doing. I'm an adul- AH!" But as he cut a top piece from the cactus and filled another pot with dirt, he accidentally pricked himself with the cactus-top.

Steven grit his teeth in slight pain of the spines, then he licked his finger, unknowingly placing his spit on the cactus as he gently placed the cactus top on the dirt.

"There you go, little guy," Steven smiled kindly, "Like your new home?" His stomach rumbled, "Ooh- sounds like lunch time. I'll be back later to check on ya."

* * *

"Hey, guys! Look what I made!"

In the living room, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were taking a picture, while Spinel was writing something in a small journal and they all looked over to see Steven holding a pot, containing a small, cooing cactus.

"I thought you weren't using spit on your plants?" Amethyst questioned.

"I wasn't!" Steven told them as he held up the cactus to them, "I guess I accidentally got some on this piece of cactus I was trying to plant. He's really cute though!"

The purple Gem squinted her eyes suspiciously, "Yeah... _too_ cute..."

"Oh Amethyst," Spinel shoved Amethyst's shoulder, "Don't be like that. Let my son do what he wants."

Steven could've sworn he saw Garnet tense up for a split second, "That cactus really bounced back."

"He's a survivor," cooed Pearl, "Just like you."

Spinel approached the cactus slowly, narrowing her eyes, before smiling warmly and reached up to gently poke it, "Aww, aren't you a cute lil- Ah!" She pricked herself, wincing a bit as she plucked the spine away, "Jeez, that little guy's spiky. Perfectly healthy, I'd say."

"Yeah!" Amethyst exclaimed as she got an idea, "Let's call it _Spike_!"

Steven hummed a bit in approval, "Spike. I like it."

The newly-named cactus then begin to grumble and shift a bit.

"Is... he okay?" Pearl asked.

Steven knew what was wrong, "Oh, that's right. Cacti need about 4 to 6 hours of sunlight. About time I give it to this little guy."

Spinel smiled faintly while the other Gems agreed, but she still had that nagging feeling in her head that something about this... wasn't quite right.

* * *

Steven and Spike sat on the sand, staring out to the sunset across the horizon.

"Isn't it beautiful, Spike?" Steven said in content, "It's kinda weird that sunsets happen everyday, but sometimes, each one looks different. It changes. A lot of things change, doesn't it? And that's what I wanna do too, what do you think?"

Spike let out a happy growl.

The teen smiled a bit... but it faltered, "Yeah. It sounds great and all, but... For some reason, it feels... so weird. Nothing bad, it's just, a strange feeling in my gut. It keeps pulling me back to this place, like I shouldn't go out there and explore. Like... it's saying the Gems still need me, but I know they don't. Even Spinel should know that." He sighed, laying on his belly and staring at his cactus friend, "I-I'm sorry, Spike. It just... feels nice to talk to someone who's not Pearl, Garnet, or even Spinel."

Spike let out a kind mewl at him, and he gasped a bit, and smiled, "Aww, thanks Spike. Let's go home."

* * *

**The next day...**

Steven is whistling a tune he knew from years ago, and he reached the table to water Spike, "And good morning to you- Oh!" He paused, placing his watering can aside, "Spike, look at you! You've really sprouted up overnight!"

Spike, who now resembled Steven's head, grumbled a bit, until it looked up at its creator, "Good morning to you!"

"Huh?!" Steven was surprised, "D-Did you just speak?"

"You've really sprouted up overnight!"

Steven squealed, "This is too much!"

* * *

Pearl was busy cuddling Spinel while Garnet and Amethyst held notebooks on the sofa, until they all heard Steven walking down the stairs.

"Hello Steven," Pearl greeted, slightly confused, "Hello Spike."

"Hey guys, check this out!" Steven eagerly held his cactus to the Gems.

"Hey guys!" said Spike, shocking the four Gems.

Amethyst sat up, "That is sooo cute!"

"He's quite the talker," said Garnet.

"Almost like a parrot, a myna bird, or a starling!" noted Pearl. Spinel actually grinned up at her long-nosed lover, thinking of a joke.

"I think he's learning to speak by copying me," Steven suspected, still proud of his cactus friend.

"Hey guys!"

Steven laughed, and the Crystal Gems smiled in approval.

"Like... it's saying the Gems still need me, but I know they don't. Even Spinel should know that..."

Steven flinched, "O-Oh my gosh!"

"Wha...?" Spinel stared at him.

Amethyst got worried, "Uh Steven? Since when did we or especially Spinel need your cactus?"

"It just feels nice to talk to someone who's not Pearl, Garnet, or even-" Spike continued, prompting Steven to cover its mouth, only to get pricked by the spines.

"Steven?" Pearl stood up, "Are you okay?"

Steven didn't even reply as he ran back up the conservatory, Spike calling out, "It keeps pulling me back! It keeps pulling me back!"

* * *

The hybrid slammed his cactus on the table, "What was that for?! Why'd you say all that stuff for?!"

"Why'd you say all that stuff for?!" Spike grumbled back.

"Cause I thought you'd be someone I could talk to!" Steven yelled angrily, pacing back and forth in the room, "If I talk to the Gems, I already know what they're gonna say! Pearl would blame herself, Garnet would just give me advice that doesn't help, and Amethyst would try to act _sooo_ mature."

" _Sooo_ mature," Spike parroted.

"But do you know what the worst part?" Steven pointed at the cactus, "Spinel's gonna get all worried about me and make things worse for her! I mean, I can't stand it when Spinel sacrifices herself for me! Doesn't she ever think about herself?!" Then he gasped, "Please don't repeat any of that!"

"I thought you'd be someone I could talk to!" Spike repeated, Steven placing a box over its head, "Why'd you say all that stuff for?! Why'd?!"

Steven walked away, rolling his eyes, "Oh, you know _why'd_." He left the conservatory, sighing, "You're okay, Steven. You can handle it."

"Handle what?"

The teen yelped as he saw a concerned Spinel and Amethyst looking at him. "O-Oh, hey Mom! Hey Amethyst," He greeted, trying to act as if the argument with his cactus didn't happen.

Spinel sighed, "Hey buddy, it just seems like you are taking your departure from Little Homeworld deep. Are you sure the planting is helping?"

"Yeah dude," Amethyst added, "You sure everything's good?"

Steven nodded, "Y-Yeah, it's all good. I promise. I-I didn't mean to worry you, you don't have to. I'm all grown up, see?"

Spinel could that his smile was hiding something, but she wanted to trust Steven, even after what he did. So she simply replied, "Alright then, Steven. If you're sure." She turned to leave and walked away, yet she stopped and turned to her son, a serious look in her eye, "But... be sure you'll tell us if something's wrong. We'll always be there for you."

"I know..." Steven replied, nodding.

Spinel left, Amethyst feeling like her friend said it all and followed after the pink Gem. Steven hugged his stomach, feeling as if he swallowed a stone. A stone of dread with the heavy weight of guilt.

* * *

Later that night, Steven sat in the conservatory, letting out a tired breath, "Why... Why do I have to keep hiding? Even from my own mother..."

However, his peaceful silence was interuppted by muffled whimpers. Steven stood up, slightly wary as he walked towards the table, "... Spike?" He reached over to pick up the box, but Spike angrily tossed it away, now looking lumpier and deformed, already growing a small arm.

"Oh my goodness!" Steven cried out in surprise, picking the little cactus up, "Poor Spike, you don't look so good, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?!"

Steven's frustration grew within a second, "What's wrong with _me?!_ I'm trying to be mature, but you're making me look like a complete child!"

"Child!"

"I wish you didn't talk!"

"I wish _you_ didn't talk!"

The hybrid began to snarl, his skin turning pink, his canines growing in, and his nails became claw-like as he screamed, " _STOP IT!_ "

"Steven!"

The hybrid's aura and features faded as soon as Pearl called out, "Are you coming to dinner?"

Calmly, Steven placed Spike down on the table, "Y-Yeah! Coming!" He walked away and left the conservatory, not noticing Spike slowly growing in size with more lumps appearing.

* * *

_**CRASH!** _

Steven woke up, startled from the noise.

He walked out to the conservatory, a large piece of the glass wall was broken, and some of the plants he worked on were in disarray.

"... S-Spike?" Steven backed away in fear, hearing noise to his left. He followed a trail of needles that lead into his bedroom, and they ended there, meaning the cactus was nearby.

Steven looked down the staircase, "C-Come on, cactus buddy..."

But he froze as angry growling was heard behind him, along with a garbled voice snarling, " _Steven...!_ "

Steven shrieked and fell down the staircase, and for an odd reason, he jumped away into the living room on all fours. He got up to his feet as Spike followed suit, nearly crushing him until he moved away.

"S-Spike!" Steven backed up against the wall, "W-What happened to you?! I gotta get you back up there!"

" _STOP IT!_ " Spike roared, stepping towards the boy, who conjured up his shield to protect himself.

Steven leaned back, "G-Get away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!"

" _I don't want anything to do with you!_ "

Steven's pink aura, canines, and claws returned as he screamed, " _ **GET OUT OF MY HOME!**_ " He shoved the humanoid cactus away from him back against the front door. He growled lowly at the monster, grabbing his shield and tossed it, intending to slice the monster in half, but the shield ended up slicing up its side.

He yelped, his anger dissipating along with this pink aura and features as Spike grabbed the shield out of its sliced side and tossed it right back at Steven, who instinctively smacked it away.

" _GET OUT OF MY HOME!_ " Spike bellowed, flipping over a table and smashing a plate.

Steven panicked, "He's going berserk!" Just then, he saw the Gems walking up the steps to the porch, "I-I... I can't let them hear this!"

Ignoring the stabbing guilt in his chest, he ran up to the door before any of the Crystal Gems could enter, "Hey guys, uhh, everything's great and totally normal but why don't you come back in, uh, let's say a couple hours for no reason whatsoever OKAY BYE!"

Closing the door, Spinel gasped as she saw her son fighting against what appeared to be a humanoid cactus, and it slammed its fist against Steven's shield. Her maternal instincts kicked in as she barged into the doors, the others standing right behind her.

"Hey buddy!" Spinel called out in anger, "It's _me_ you want!"

Spike turned to face her, "I can't stand it when Spinel sacrifices herself for me! Doesn't she ever think about herself?!"

Steven tensed up as Spinel stood still, unsure what to make of that as Spike smacked her away.

Angered, Pearl brought out her spear, "You'll pay for that!"

"Pearl would blame herself!"

"W-Wha-"

" _GET OUT OF MY HOME!_ " Spike roared as it ran towards the Gems to attack. Garnet punched Spike's arm so hard that it flew and hit the fridge, landing beside Spinel, who was trying to get up. The arm grew tendrils and stood upright, facing Spinel. Amethyst was able to use her whip to get the arm away from her friend, but she was then kicked by Spike.

The fusion delivered another punch to his stomach, sending it flying. Spike slammed against the kitchen sink, breaking it and causing water to gush from the pipes. The arm escaped from Amethyst's whip and launched itself towards Amethyst who grabbed it in time and flung it out the window, while Pearl grabbed Spinel and dragged her away from the spiky danger. All the Crystal Gems watched in horror as Spike absorbed the water and grew taller, with more limbs and heads all over its body.

"The Gems still need me, but I know they don't!" Spike howled, stomping and causing some pieces of the ceiling to fall, "EVEN. SPINEL. SHOULD. _KNOW THAT!_ "

Spinel weakly lifted her head to the teen, "S-Steven, what is he-"

"Be quiet!" Amethyst yelled as she tied her whip around the cactus monster's leg, causing it to fall over, breaking through a rafter. Spike growled and the roots on his foot extended out to grab Amethyst, and slammed her into the ceiling.

Spinel rushed over to her stunned son's side in concern while Garnet and Pearl faced Spike head-on. Pearl leapt up and clung onto the spear as it pierced into the cactus monster's flesh.

"Why is it so durable?!" The pale Gem asked frantically.

"The cactus is Earth's most resilient plant!" Garnet replied, holding her fists up, landing a punch on the monster's leg, causing it to release more spines, even onto Pearl.

"G-... G-.. _Garnet!_ " Pearl cried, pained tears escaping as her spear dislodged itself and fell over.

Amethyst crawled on the ceiling, her whip in her mouth. Spinel looked up to her wounded lover, and after a moment, chose to run up to help her fellow Gems.

"Give up!" shouted Garnet, "You can't win this fight!"

Spike glared down at the fusion, "Garnet would just give me advice that doesn't help!"

"Uh-"

Garnet was punched away, but before Spinel could do anything, Amethyst jumped down from the ceiling, "Sneak attack!"

"Amethyst would try to act _sooo_ mature!" Spike roared.

"Why is it being- weirdly specific?!" Amethyst asked before the sides of Spike clamped down on the purple Gem and she fell to the floor, only for the monster to smack her, Garnet, and Pearl into the wall, covered in spines.

"HEY!"

Spike faced against a furious Spinel.

"You forgot me!"

Steven looked up, "W-Wait! Mom!"

Spike growled and its largest arm squeezed around the pink Gem, her body letting out a loud squeak as she was lifted up.

"... This is why... I'm not growing cacti..." Spinel wheezed, only to grit her teeth as the cactus monster squeezed her tighter.

"Spinel's gonna get all worried about me and make things worse for her!" Spike snarled, " _ **WORSE!**_ "

Pearl groaned a bit, her eyes slightly opened, "S-Spinel... Whatever you do, _don't_ go into your gem!"

The hybrid got up, trying to get over his fear and shock, "H-He's..." He gasped, "He's copying me! That's it! Hey Spike! Watch this!"

Thankfully, Steven got the cactus monster's attention by tossing away his shield and he continued, "I'm sorry I mistreated you. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone- you're just learning from the only role model you've got, me! I should've given you more of the love and kindness that you deserve. So...who wants a hug?"

Spike slightly loosened its grip on Spinel, "Huh?"

Steven braced himself for the pain, and he hugged the monster's leg. In that moment, Spike dropped Spinel to the floor and hugged Steven back, "I'm sorry..." Pink flowers began to bloom around the cactus's monster's body.

The hybrid pulled away, covering in spines and tears filled his eyes. But he ignored the pain and ran over to his mother. Spinel groaned and woke up, "... S-Steven?"

Steven sighed, "H-Hey Spike? Want me to... take you back to the dorm?"

"No!" Spike objected, and started to hobble towards the front door.

"W-Wait!" Steven called out, but Spike only responded by plucking one of its flowers from its body and handed it to Steven. As he took it, Spike broke out of the house and left to who-knows-where.

"... Steven?"

The hybrid glanced to his mother, clutching the flower.

Spinel shifted herself to sit up, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"... ... I think I've said enough..."


	6. In My Heart, In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Pearl wants to help Spinel feel happy again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, guess what the title is referencing!
> 
> That's right! It's based on the lyrics of the song "Heart Heart Head" by Meg Myers.
> 
> And unfortunately for the Bismuth X Pearl shippers, this does replace the episode "Bismuth Casual". Sorry Bismuth.

Several more days passed. Steven and Spinel still continued to be distant. Now that dreadful feeling had embedded itself deep within their minds, becoming unavoidable to think about and prominent to dwell on it. Even this made Steven refuse Peridot's offer to watch the _' Camp Pining Hearts'_ reboot together, giving her the excuse that he was too old for that show.

However, during that time, Steven wanted to fix what cause this distance in the first place. But he never found the time to get alone without Spinel coming into the room. Of course, he found the pieces to it, but Spinel was almost always in the house.

He let out a tired groan as he walked downstairs. He paused when he saw Pearl open the door and quickly close it, appearing skittish. One hand was behind her back as she took a few rushed steps inside the living room.

"Pearl?"

Said Gem yelped and jumped back, nearly dropping the small box, but she regained her composure, "O-Oh, Steven! I-I didn't see you!"

"What's that behind your back?"

"I-It's nothing, really!"

"..."

Pearl gulped from his stare and sighed, "Oh alright..." She held up the tiny ring box and opened it reveal two rings, one gold and one silver.

Steven gasped, his eyes forming stars, "Ooooooooh mmmmmmmyyyyy goooooooooossshh!" His arms were held up, shivering in excitement, "You're going to propose to-"

In an instant, Pearl shushed him, and he complied as she quietly explained, "Listen, Steven. I've noticed that Spinel's been feeling... low lately. She doesn't want to tell me why, but I know I can't force her. I'm hoping that, even for a day, I can make her forget her worries."

Steven swallowed. He knew why Spinel was feeling down. But... did Spinel really not tell anyone about this? Why? Was she not ready, or was she too embarrassed that she kept an old memory that should've been discarded years ago?

"Can... Can I help?" Steven asked.

Pearl blinked and smiled, "Of course, and, I'm going to need the help of Amethyst and Jasper. I want to make this surprising and perfect for Spinel."

Steven nodding in agreement, knowing for that for today, Pearl was going to make Spinel happy again.

* * *

**In Pearl's Room...**

"You want to _what?_ " Jasper asked is disbelief.

Pearl blushed a bit, "W-Well, I-I thought it be cute if... I made the whole proposal have a... knight and princess theme. Like how Ruby and Sapphire had their western theme to it."

"Aw yeah!" Amethyst became ecstatic at the suggestion, "That's an amazing idea!"

"Then we gotta have a dragon when it comes to a knight and a princess!" Steven added.

Pearl held the book close to her face as she whispered, "Not forgetting a horse..."

"Hm, a dragon, huh?" Jasper raised a brow, "I could do that for you."

Pearl looked up at the former Quartz soldier, "Y-You would really do that?"

"If it helps Spinel feel happy again, I'll do anything."

"Oh Jasper... thank you," the pale Gem smiled gratefully.

After discussing more of the proposal with Steven, Jasper, and Amethyst, Pearl felt ready to set it into action.

* * *

Spinel woke up, alone in a dark cavern. Becoming scared, she sat up, trying to keep calm and check her surroundings, patting at her dress to get the dust and dirt off. What happened while she was asleep? Was she kidnapped? Was this a prank? Because this _surely_ wasn't funny.

"H-Hello? Anyone? What is-"

"Ah, you're finally awake..."

The pink Gem froze up, hearing the deep, gruff voice behind her. She turned around and gasped as standing before her, was a large, orange dragon grinning down at her. With the gemstone on its nose, Spinel suspected it to be a Corrupted Gem, but since it spoke clearly, she thought wrong.

"W-WHAT?! Who are you?!"

The dragon widened, its large teeth gleaming white, "Just your worst nightmare..."

"Stop right there, you almighty beast!"

Both Spinel and the dragon looked over to the entrance to see a lightly armored being riding on a purple horse. Spinel recognized the being as some sort of knight, although the face was hidden under the visor. The knight held up a spear that looked familiar, and the horse reared up, neighing as it sped towards the dragon, the mysterious knight holding out the spear.

Spinel fell back to dodge from the running horse and the dragon roared as the knight plunged the spear into its side. The dragon's eyes widened, before it poofed and the gemstone fell to the ground. Spinel sat up and the knight looked over to her.

The spear dissipated and the horse ran off as the knight approached her and held out a hand for her, "Are you alright, my beloved?"

Spinel blinked at her mysterious heroine, taking the hand and standing up, "Y-Yes, I am but... who are you?"

The knight stood up, grabbing the helmet and removing it to reveal...

"Pearl?!"

The pale Gem smiled as she said, "Yeah, sorry if we scared you."

Spinel's eyes widened "We?" She looked over Pearl's side to see Amethyst standing nearby, casually tossing up Jasper's gemstone.

"W-Wait," Spinel tried to speak, "W-Why is Amethyst... Jasper... Pearl?"

Pearl sighed calmly, "I can explain." With Spinel's hand still on hers, she placed her other hand on Spinel's and got down on one knee, "... Spinel... ... Will you marry me?"

The pink Gem gasped in shock, light shimmered in her eyes, "W-What?! Pearl, I..."

Pearl's blue gaze bore into hers, "I know this seems sudden, and I felt like... I made you wait too long. We spent our lives together, but now... I wish to dedicate myself to you and you alone. You mean so much to me, Spinel. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Spinel's eyes were wet with tears as they streamed down her face, "O-Oh my stars... I... Pearl..."

The two continued to stare at each-other, Amethyst grinning with anticipation until...

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Pearl's joy began to resonate within her gemstone as it glowed bright blue as she let out a cheer of happiness, tears running down her face as she and Spinel spun together, laughing and pressing kisses on each-other's faces.

Jasper reformed just in time as the couple kept dancing. She smiled over to Amethyst, knowing exactly what happened.

* * *

Steven let out a tired breath as he finished fixing what had been broken. His phone then rang, and he answered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hello?... Oh Pearl what did-... SHE SAID YES?!" The hybrid leapt up in pure joy, happy that his mother accepted Pearl's proposal, "WAHOOO! Just hang tight! I'll invite everyone!"

* * *

Only a day passed until the wedding was fully announced. Much by Pearl and Spinel's request, this wedding theme had a lot of flowers. Mainly ones that symbolized happiness, gratitude, and love. Even Spinel had gifted each of her family with flowers that suited them best.

A dandelion for Steven.

A geranium for Connie.

A aster for Greg.

A delphinium for Amethyst.

A purple violet for Garnet.

A amaryllis for Peridot.

A mullein for Lapis.

A thistle for Bismuth.

And a gladiolus for Jasper.

Lastly, for Pearl, who was standing at the altar with Steven, had a dahlia placed on her top hat.

Almost everyone from Beach City and even from Little Homeworld had come to the wedding. Especially Spinel's old friends, Yarrow and Bluebell, who had the flowers of their respective names. They both stood by Amethyst, Garnet, Connie, and Jasper, while Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, and Greg stood on the other side as the maids of honor.

Steven kept his hands clasped together, once more as the officiant for the wedding. This time, it was for his mother and her life-long love. He knew his present for Spinel would have to wait until after the party subsided. People and Gems were talking for a while until Greg began to play a calm, serene tune.

When Spinel stepped out of the house, her long dress was pure white decorated with silver and gold stars, and her flower crown, which was made up of cherry blossoms, forget-me-nots, moonflowers, and pink carnations.

She slowly walked down the steps of the porch and down the wedding aisle. She tried not to show it, but her anxiety was pounding in her head. Yet, she kept looking forward, keeping her eyes on who mattered; Steven and Pearl. She finally stood next to her lover as Steven made his speech.

"Dear citizens of Delmarva, humans and Gems, animals, and former soldiers of war, we are all here today to celebrate the union between long time friends turned couple. They've suffered through war, pain, fear, and neglect, but that's what brought them closer together. Now, go right ahead and say what you want to say," Steven backed away, his eyes glittered with tears.

"Spinel," Pearl began, "I can't even thank you enough for being there for me. We've been through it all, and it hurt, but you had me and I had you. I loved you long ago, then I didn't, but now I do. I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings for so long. You deserved so much better. I will always regret being with Rose, because now, I see that you meant more to me than she ever did. I would love to spend the rest of our lives in a happier, free-filled place, you and I."

Spinel lowered her chin, as if she understood, and lifted her head again, "Pearl, I've spend my first life in the Garden, then on Homeworld, and then here, on Earth. I was always scared you'd reject me if I even admitted my real feelings for you when we were on Homeworld, and when you were with Rose, I was sad, yes, but during that time, you were happy. I couldn't take that away from you. Now... now I'm happy to spend the rest of my years with you, with our friends, and our family."

Steven, at brink of tears, nudged his head over to Connie. Connie understood and walked over to the couple, opening the tiny box to reveal the rings. The gold ring was placed on Pearl's finger, while the silver was placed on Spinel's.

The two lovers held hands as Connie left and Steven spoke, "Pearl, do you take this Gem as you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to protect and care for her until the end?"

"I do," Pearl nodded.

"And Spinel, do you wish to take this Gem to have and hold, to love and care until there's no time?"

"... I do," Spinel sniffled.

Steven smiled, "Then, by the power in me by the state of Delmarva, I pronounce you Gem and wife! You may now kiss the-"

He didn't finish as Pearl and Spinel wasted no time in swiftly pulling each-other in for a loving kiss, arms wrapped around each-others' shoulders. Steven, Connie, Greg, the Crystal Gems, the townsfolk, and the Homeworld Gems all shouted and applauded loudly. Flowers were tossed into the air.

After a moment, they pulled away, and Pearl got an idea, "Wait! We've forgotten someone!"

Everyone stopped and stared at them in confusion.

Spinel caught onto Pearl's idea and kissed her again, this time they spun and glowed white. When the light faded, stood the beautiful and tranquil Peach Moonstone, with the couples' outfits mixed into one. She struck a graceful pose as the people and Gems loudly cheered for the surprise guest. Even the two doves, Micah and Coralie flew from the altar, cooing their songs proudly.

Steven could see there was a sad but happy look in Bismuth's eyes, as the people continued to cheer for the new wedded lovers. He somehow knew why Bismuth had the look, but he recognized that the gray Gem was happy for Pearl.

Little did anyone know that from the far, abandoned distance, three certain Gems were peeking from the shadows, though it was hard to read the expressions in their gazes.

* * *

In the afternoon, everyone was dancing and chatting during the after-party. This time, it wasn't interuppted by any threat or the Diamonds. Steven and Connie continued dancing until Connie felt a bouquet hit her on the shoulder.

Seeing Connie flinch from the hit, Steven paused, "A-Are you alright?"

"I am, thanks," the girl rubbed her arm, "Don't know where that came from." She lightly laughed.

Steven picked up the bouquet, and handed it to her, "You don't mind waiting here for a bit? I gotta show Spinel something."

"Don't take too long, or I'll have this bouquet to dance with."

Steven and Connie laughed at the joke and he left to find the tall, peach-colored fusion standing by the waves. The water lapped at her toes, but Peach Moonstone didn't mind. She basked in the warmth of her love, hearing the faint footsteps, and she opened her eyes to see the hybrid standing next to her.

"... Bet you're happy for them, huh?"

Peach Moonstone nodded, " **Of course.** **They both finally unite after centuries of loneliness, and I'll be honored to symbolize that union. Thank you, Steven.** "

And with that, she glowed and unfused back into Pearl and Spinel, still holding hands.

"Mom?" said Steven gently.

Spinel turned to her son, her expression reading nothing but euphoria, "Yes?"

"Before we continue this party, I have something to show you."

Spinel stared at him with surprise, then turned to Pearl for her approval.

Pearl smiled kindly, "Don't take too long, love." She gave the pink Gem one last kiss before Steven and Spinel walked through the party to the house.

"Spinel!"

The both froze as both of the Diamonds' former Pearls ran over to them. Spinel briefly let go of Steven's hand and she smiled as they both congratulated her.

"We're so happy for you, Spinel," Bluebell spoke, her voice still gentle.

Yarrow was still snarky as she added, "I hope you two are able to keep your hands off each-other after this."

Spinel giggled at the idea, "I'm sure we'll give each-other space, Yarrow."

After they discussed for a minute or two, the Pearls left to talk with the others. Spinel finally turned to her son, "Alright Steven, let's go."

* * *

Steven brought Spinel up to his room, with his mother guessing the gift aloud. But Steven told her that those guesses didn't come close to the actual surprise. Before they got to the top of the stairs, Steven had Spinel cover her eyes as they got up to the final step into his room. Spinel could only hear him rush over to something and stopped.

"Alright, look!"

The pink Gem removed her hands from her face and gasped.

Steven stood next to what appeared to be her rocking chair, but this time, it was fully repaired carefully, along with the small cushion on the seat.

"S-Steven... you..."

The teen then became worried, "Y-Yeah, I thought it would help make up for-"

He was cut off as Spinel's arms coiled around him and she began to sob, "Steven! Thank you so much! I-I wasn't expecting this, you didn't have to, but you did! Thank you!"

Steven laughed, happy to hear Spinel's response and hugged her back, "N-No problem, Mom. No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, what a wholesome episode...


	7. Body's Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW BACK TO ANGST.

"No... no... no... UGH NO!" Steven groaned, pushing himself away from the small table with his laptop, "There just isn't one job that sounds even _remotely_ interesting! What am I gonna do? ... ... Why am I even doing this? I'm not even eighteen yet I'm trying to act-"

When he began to glow pink again, he moaned a bit in misery as his teeth turned sharp, his nails sharpened into claws, and a headache started to settle in. He clutched his head, only to feel... a hard, smooth protrusion. Gasping in alarm, he run to find a mirror, and in the bathroom, he grabbed on both sides of the sink as he stared at his reflection.

Pale pink horns. Two of them. Barely peeking out of his curled hair.

Steven continued to stare at the horrid sight before his hand felt itchy. He went to scratch at it, but whimpered in fright when a splotch of deep purple spread on his fingers. In fact, more of the splotches grew around his other hand, and more appeared around his body like awful rashes. One splotch even covered over his left eye. Unlike the rest of his skin, the few purple spots around his body felt rougher and itched terribly.

Leaning on his side, he heaved for breath, trying to stay calm. Steven lifted up his teal pajamas to check if there's anything wrong with his gemstone. Except there was none, no corruption spots, no crack, nothing. It looked exactly as its always been his entire life.

"I... I've got to get the Gems..." Steven rasped, slowly stepping out to the living room and collapsed on the couch. He took out his phone and tried calling Spinel first, but paused when he remembered that Pearl and Spinel were out on their honeymoon while the other Gems were on a field trip in Homeworld.

All that was left was his father, Greg. However, when Steven did call him, Greg was busy with managing Sadie's tour and his father hung up when he went through a tunnel.

Steven fell back on his couch, only to yelp in pain and clutch his head as his horns grew a little, making themselves known. When they stopped growing, Steven could finally release a held-in breath. He panted as he stared at his hands, his normal skin glowing pink, but his fingers were still covered with the purplish, rough splotches.

"W-What... What's happening to me?" Steven mumbled to no one, "I-I gotta get help... now..." He tried to search for anyone who could help him other than the Gems or Greg.

And one came.

He immediately typed in the phone number and waited for a few tense moments while he waited for a response. Finally, came the answer.

"C-CONNIE!" Steven nearly screamed as his girlfriend's face show up on the phone, "I-I NEED HELP!"

"S-Steven?!" Connie gasped at the sight of him, except it wasn't out of disgust, "W-What happened?! Is that a new power?"

Steven shook his head, "N-No, it just came on its own! I don't know what happened or why this is happening, but you've got to help me!"

Connie nodded, "Of course, Steven. I'll talk to my mom about it."

Steven felt relief overwhelm him and he relaxed, even the horns retreated slightly along with some of the spots.

* * *

**The next day, at The Hospital...**

Mrs. Maheswaran stood by the two teenagers, "You're lucky I had a cancellation today, normally I'm booked up weeks in advance."

"Do you think you'll be able to help him?" Connie asked her mother, holding Steven's hand, "Even if what he's going through is more of a Gem issue?"

"Gem issue or not, you have a human body, which means we can run tests," The doctor told them, "At the very least we can determine if you're suffering from a non-Gem condition."

Startled, Steven quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Don't leave..." he murmured.

But Connie pulled away, "You'll be alright, Steven. Kiss for hope?"

When he nodded, he felt a quick surge of calmness when the swordfighter kissed him on the cheek and left the room, but not without saying, "You're in the right hands, Steven." And she closed the door and walked away, talking on the phone.

Steven almost kept reaching out for her, not wanting to be alone again.

"Let's start with your symptoms," said Mrs. Maheswaran, lifted up a thermometer. When he yanked away, she reassured him that this was a normal procedure and she checked his ear, "Hm, mild fever."

His skin began to glow pink once more, along with his other features. Mrs. Maheswaran was at first startled by the changes, but she continued to inspect him, "Glowing pink color to skin, along with a purple rash."

Steven went to scratch at the skin, but she held his hand away, "Hold it. Scratching the skin may damage it more."

He sighed, but lifted up his shirt as the doctor pressed the stethoscope to his chest, hearing for his heartbeat. She moved it to his gemstone, only hearing a strange, aura-like sound. Becoming increasingly perplexed, she went to grab a blood pressure monitor and wrapped it around Steven's right arm. She applied pressure to it, causing his right arm to become fully covered in rough, purple skin and without Steven's control, it shot up to grab the thing and rip it off.

The shock of it caused Mrs. Maheswaran to fall to the ground and Steven grabbed his arm with his left arm to hold it down. For a brief moment, his right arm scratched at the examination table, leaving 5 long clawmarks until most of the purple skin faded away and he regained control of his arm.

"S-Sorry..." Steven fearfully said.

The doctor only wrote on her clipboard, taking notes, "Blood pressure unknown. Sudden reaction from right arm, similar to alien hand syndrome."

"A-Alien hand syndrome?" Steven asked, his pink aura and features disappearing.

"It's a rare condition," Mrs. Maheswaran explained, "Sometimes, the person with said syndrome will experience their limbs acting on their own. Picking up items, flipping a lightswitch, and well, what your arm just did. Has that happened before?"

Steven shook his head, "No, ma'am."

She nodded in understanding, "If you don't mind me asking, who's your GP?"

"... GP? What's that?"

"You know, your general practitioner? Your regular doctor?"

"U-Uh..." Steven become tense again, "I... I-I haven't been taken to one before..."

The doctor's eyes widened, "You're seventeen years old and you've _never_ seen the doctor?!"

Steven suddenly glowed pink and his features returned, he groaned loudly in pain as she tried to calm him down, "I-It's okay! It's okay!" She sighed when Steven calmed down, "I'll have a talk to your father later. We'll just need to run some more tests. Get undressed, and lets get you into a hospital gown." She tossed him a blue gown.

"D-Do normal people have to wear these?" Steven asked, taking the gown and unfolding it, feeling uncomfortable with being partially naked.

"Yes," She replied, putting on a white rubber glove, "Now let's get started."

* * *

After about an hour of testing, Steven was finally finished and sat down on a chair while Mrs. Maheswaran stood by a screen, showing an x-ray of a human skeleton as she explained, "So this is a typical human skeleton. Now, a couple of months ago, Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl allowed me to x-ray them for research purposes. Their charts look like this."

She clicked on a small remote, flipping through the x-rays of the Gems. Except, as he already knew, their bodies were made of light and were simply a 'hologram, but with mass', so the screens only showed their gemstones.

"Only their gems appear on the radiograph," She continued, clearing her throat at Amethyst's x-ray but finally flipped to Steven's skeleton, which not only had his gemstone shown, but a few cracks on his skull and on his arms, "And this is your chart. Definitely a human skeleton. There's a clear history of numerous fractures like here on the skull. Everything is _perfectly_ aligned. It almost looks like as if the bones _healed_ themselves the instant the injuries occurred."

"Is... that good?" Steven asked nervously.

Mrs. Maheswaran sighed slightly, "Well, you seem to have made a series of miraculous recoveries, but that doesn't change the fact that you experienced trauma. You've recovered physically, but have you recovered _mentally?_ "

Steven began to panic, blushing pink, "N-No, is there something wrong with me?!"

"Not wrong!" Mrs. Maheswaran told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's that adverse childhood experiences, or childhood trauma, can have a lasting impact on how your body responses to stress. This can affect your social, emotional, and physical development. When humans are in crisis, the brain releases the hormone 'cortisol'. Your heart races, your muscles tense. I wonder if your body is reacting to a gem equivalent of cortisol. Steven, do you remember anything bad in your childhood that particularly stuck with you?"

Steven gulped, "W-Well, there was this one time Spinel got hit by a car to save my life, and then we got attacked by a corrupted monster, and I got trapped in a bubble underwater with no way to escape, I tried to shape-shift but ended up as a cat monster, I almost turned myself old and nearly died, Amethyst almost died, Pearl got stabbed, Spinel got hit in the head for trying to protect me, then I woke up with a black eye and inside a ship prison-"

"Steven!" The nurse exclaimed from shock, "This is serious!"

The hybrid only clasped his head as he recalled the horrific times of his life.

_Watching the ship Pearl made falling apart._

_Kidnapped by Ronaldo and Spinel breaking his arm for it._

_Pearl and Amethyst fighting._

_Lapis pulling Jasper into the ocean water._

_Spinel almost punching him into space, mistaking him for Peridot._

_Watching the Cluster form into a hand made up of hands and feet in front of him, Garnet, and Spinel._

_Peridot trying to kill him and the Crystal Gems._

_Connie, Mrs. Maheswaran, and him getting attacked by the Cluster Gems._

_Getting kidnapped by Peridot._

_Communicating with the Cluster and hallucinating._

_Watching Jasper and Spinel fight for Ocean._

_Stabbing Bismuth in the stomach._

_Jasper almost killing Spinel._

_Almost getting sucked out into space by the Rubies._

_The orange hallucinations in the Fusion Realm._

_Confronting the fake Rose and angrily exclaiming she's not **his** mother._

_Seeing his best friends trapped in Topaz's fused body._

_Spinel admitting the truth about Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond being the same person to save his life._

_Yellow Diamond threatening to shatter Spinel at the trial._

_Lars dying in front of him._

_Watching all of the Crystal Gems getting destabilized by Yellow Diamond._

_Encountering White Diamond for the first time._

_Forced to face Homeworld alone without his loved ones._

_The nightmare about his family turning white and White Diamond pulling out his gem in a gory image._

_Blue Diamond using her powers on him._

_The two Diamonds fighting._

_The Diamond Mech flying towards them during their escape and his reunion with his family._

_The Crystal Gems being controlled by White Diamond and him weakened to the point of being unable to move and slowly dying._

_Apache manipulating Spinel into thinking he was her enemy, and tried choking him to death with her weapon._

Mrs. Maheswaran continued, "I think all these experiences have been subjecting your body to a harmful amount of stress, and that's affecting your ability to respond to new forms of stress in a healthy way. You've been dealing with genuine on threats from such a young age, your body is now responding to minor threats as if your life were in danger!"

"B-But..." Steven tried to speak, feeling an urge to run and hide, "But I'm not in danger anymore! Why am I thinking about all this now?!"

"Stress is less harmful when we have people we trust to help us through with it," The doctor explained, trying to calm him down, "It could be you're losing your supportive relationships or suffered a recent experience that was practically off..."

Suddenly, Steven remembered back when he used his own powers against his mother, Spinel. Not only injuring her, but also breaking the rocking chair, the very thing that brought them closer together...

His pink aura and features returned and he fell over in agony, trying to stand up while hugging his sides. Mrs. Maheswaran stepped back as Steven slammed back against the small table, breaking the screen of his x-ray. He continued to writhe on the ground, hunching over on the floor as if something was trying to grow out of his back.

Hearing the crash, Connie ran into the room, gasping to see her shocked mother and her crying boyfriend on the floor. She almost gagged as several protrusions poked out from his spine, appearing under his hospital gown, but they retracted. Connie ran over to her mother, helping her up.

"W-What happened?!" She asked frantically, "What's happening to him?!"

"I-I don't know!" Mrs. Maheswaran replied, holding her daughter close, "I just asked if he had any stressful experiences lately!"

Steven let out a final scream as the protrusions turned out to be more pale pink spikes that grew along his spine, tearing off his hospital gown, revealing even more purple splotches on his skin.

Connie, now on the brink of tears, let go of her mother and stepped carefully towards Steven, who had grown silent. "... S-Steven? ... Are you alright? Speak to me."

"... Get out..."

"H-Huh?" Connie stepped closer, not noticing both of Steven's arms had turned fully purple.

"I said... ... **GET OUT!** " Steven let out a scream, lifting up his head to reveal that his eyes had turned black with pink pupils, and before Connie could react, he slashed her arm with his claws.

Connie fell back, crying out in sheer pain as the four clawmarks on her right arm bled all over her shirt. Mrs. Maheswaran quickly ran over to her daughter, pulling her away. Steven slowly stood up on all fours, his spine cracked and legs shifted, forcing him down on a quadruped stance. He glowered at them, snarling.

"... Steven..." Connie whispered meekly, her tears freely spilling.

" **I DON'T NEED ANYONE!** **_I DON'T NEED_ _ANYONE!!!_** "

For a second, Connie could've sworn that Steven's scream had briefly evolved into a roar.

"Come on!" The doctor yelled, holding onto Connie as she ran to the door, "We need to get out!"

However, two newcomers opened the door, revealing it to be a worried Greg and Spinel.

"STEVEN!" They both cried out. Their horror only grew as they saw their son, stumbling around the room, tearing and gnawing at his gown and only stuck wearing his white boxers. But other than that, he was barely recognizable.

Spinel had her hands cupped over her mouth in sheer terror as Greg looked over to Mrs. Maheswaran, "W-What's going on?!"

Connie tried to explain through the pain, "S-Steven called me to help him, and my mom did a check up on him- AH!... A-And I-I think he's really stressed out about something!"

Greg and Spinel looked over to Steven, who was clawing at the cold floor, glaring at them and growling. It was almost inhuman.

"O-Oh my... poor... sweet baby," Spinel spoke under her breath, slowly taking a step forwards towards him.

Greg's hand touched her shoulder, "W-Wait, Spinel. Let me handle this."

"No, Greg. This might be a Gem problem. I'll let you know when it's safe. I can't risk both you or Steven getting hurt."

The man, still hesitant, took a step back as Spinel slowly walked towards the snarling hybrid.

"S-Steven... honey..." Spinel said, her tone calm and reassuring, "I-It's okay, Mom's here. You can relax... I'm here. Just... Just let us help you, love."

But he continued to glare at her, taking a few steps back until he was against the wall. Spinel stared into his eyes, searching for her loving, sweet son in them. Some relief came to her when he froze.

"Steven? ... Can you hear me?" She asked gently, "I know you don't want to hurt me, or anyone. I know it."

After a moment, Steven actually stopped growling, his anger faded. Spinel looked over her shoulder to Greg, and nodded to him. Understanding, Greg took a few cautious steps forward.

"H-Hey stchu-ball," He tried to speak, not trying to make any sudden movements or loud noises, "A-Are you alright?"

Hearing his father's voice, Steven relaxed, sitting back down. His eyes turned back to normal, although his pink skin and features stayed. Steadily, Greg and Spinel walked over to their son, while Connie and Mrs. Maheswaran watched on.

"... M-Mom? Dad?" Steven whimpered, "I-I..."

Spinel gently shushed him, "H-Hey hey, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. Just... tell us what happened."

But when Steven tried to, he felt his throat burn and he choked as he began to cry. He was so scared, so terrified, he couldn't even speak another word. Instead, he embraced his parents, which they gladly returned.

"Alright, son," Greg said, "You can tell us later when you're ready."

Spinel nodded in agreement, "Let's take you home."

Steven gasped, "W-Wait! Let me... help Connie first..." He tried to stand up, and for a moment he couldn't. Thankfully, his spine cracked to let him stand up on a two legs again. Almost awkwardly, he wobbled over to Connie. Without any words, Connie held out her arm to him. Careful with his clawed hands, he gently held her wounded arm and kissed it.

Connie grit her teeth from the short stinging pain, but it faded away as the clawmarks disappeared. Smiling gratefully, she looked at him, "T-Thank you, Steven."

"Y-You're welcome... A-And... thank you too. For helping me."

"Gladly..."

* * *

Back home, Steven laid in bed in his pajamas, appearing tired and still shaken up from what happened. Thankfully, his pink aura and features were gone.

"So..." Greg awkwardly began, "You've been looking for jobs?"

Steven didn't look up, "Yeah... I haven't found one yet."

Spinel then appeared, holding a cup of warm chamomile tea. She gave it to him, and he gently took it, taking a sip from it. He sighed, feeling calmer from his favorite tea.

But his smile faded, "Sorry I made you leave your honeymoon with Pearl, Mom."

"It's fine, love," Spinel told him, rubbing his back soothingly, "Pearl understood everything. We have all the time in the world for another date."

The three people in the room laughed at the joke, and after kissing him goodnight, Steven laid in his bed, hoping everything was going to be fine after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. My Steven actually DIDN'T propose to Connie and ASKED for help?


	8. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Steven reunites with some old "friends"

"What do you mean you almost crashed Greg's van?!" Pearl angrily berated.

Steven continued to look away from them, expressing nothing but shame and bitterness, "I said I was sorry..."

Garnet, Amethyst, and Spinel continued to stare at the hybrid with shock, the latter in complete horror.

"You could've killed him, Steven!" Pearl continued, crossing her arms, "These pink outbursts of yours are getting out of hand, we need to-"

"IT'S NOT AN _**OUTBURST!**_ " Steven screamed, glowing bright pink. From the pain erupting from his body, from his sharp teeth, to his claws, to the purple splotches on his skin to the spikes on the back, he fell from the couch and landed on the table, nearly breaking it in half.

Steven stumbled away from the table, but Spinel rushed over to him, "S-Steven! Stop, you're hurting yourself!"

"I'm not!" Steven snarled at his mother, but held back, "I-I just... I need to go to my room to think..."

"Wait, dude, you need to tell us-" Before Amethyst could finish, Steven created a barrier that pushed her and Spinel away from him. Through his new pain, and still glowing pink, he walked over to the stairs.

"Steven!" Pearl banged her fist on the barrier wall, "Drop this wall!"

Garnet stepped up, "Please, let us help you."

"Hey! Back off!" Spinel scolded them. When they complied, Spinel looked up at Steven, "S-Steven, are you sure you... don't need me right now?"

Steven tried to smile and chuckle, "Y-Yeah! I'll be fine! I just... I need to be alone right now-"

"No. _N_ _ot_ right now," said Pearl, her stern tone filled with concern, "You have to talk to us. You don't like it when we lie, yet it's okay for you to-"

Steven fell to his knees, "I-I don't want to hurt you!"

Spinel's pigtails faltered, "Steven, you know we're going to help you with anything you're dealing with."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! _THIS IS DIFFERENT!_ " The hybrid lashed out, cracks developing on the window panes and mug.

"Steven!" Garnet's voice rose, "You need to come down and talk to us!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst added, "Just chill!"

Steven clutched his head, visibly trembling.

"We need to do something about this before someone gets hurt!" yelled Pearl.

Spinel glared at her wife, "Before _**someone**_ gets hurt? Pearl, _Steven_ could get hurt!"

Then Steven began to clutch his head, his claws digging into his scalp, "S-Stop it... Please..."

"Then talk to us, Steven," Garnet replied, "We'll do anything for you."

" _ **NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ " Steven cried in anger and anguish, his powers throwing Spinel, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst back against the kitchen or on the floor. Steven's tear-filled eyes widened in shock, realizing what he had done and let out a sad whimper as he broke out of the window and ran away from the beach house, away from town, and away from the city.

Steven didn't want anyone to see how monstrous or feral he had become now.

* * *

It was far past noon by the time Steven ran far into the forest, still on all fours. He eventually had to stop, slowly down his pace and he clung onto a nearby tree. By the time he stood up, his legs and spine gave off a few painful cracks, his anatomy settling back to bipedal.

Sighing, and forcing his pink aura and features to go away, Steven figured he needed someplace to hide. _I can't go back,_ he thought, _They'll never forgive me for almost killing my father or hurting my mother. I... have to get away from them before I hurt them anymore. Oh... I really want to tell everything I'm feeling, but with these powers, I can't risk anyone getting hurt by me... or worse-_

... Wait. Are those... voices he's hearing?

Puzzled, and with his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach, Steven slowly and quietly followed the source of the voices. What he saw was the _last_ thing he wanted to see.

Shade was crouching in front of a cave, slamming two pointed rocks together aggressively over a bundle of sticks surrounded by large stones. And from his left, Apache and Midnight were walking back, each holding a small net full of fish.

"This is so dumb," Shade complained, still attempting to make a fire, "Why are we even doing this? We're Gems, not humans!"

Midnight cringed as Apache rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be such a knob head. I just wanted to see why humans enjoy eating so much, now get the fire going."

Shade grumbled, "Humph, no wonder that attitude of yours has gotten Steven and the rest disliking you so much."

"N-Now Shade," Midnight tried to intervene when Apache became infuriated, "Let's not remind ourselves how we've gotten into this mess, we've forgiven our sister, right?"

"But what about _them?_ They probably wouldn't care if we died..."

The taller monochrome Gem wasn't sure if she could respond to that. Apache only hung her head in shame, until she hear slight rustling and growling.

She turned to face the bushes, dropping the net of fish, "W-Who goes there?!"

The three Gems all froze in fear as Steven appeared from the bushes, glowing bright pink. But not just that, he was covered head to toe with purple splotches, his teeth sharp, his fingers becoming long claws, two pink horns poking out from his hair, a row a spikes running down his spine, and his eyes black with pink pupils.

" _ **You...**_ " He snarled deeply.

Apache, Midnight, and Shade all quickly got into a group hug, awaiting the inevitable...

... However, Steven only let out a tired sigh, and slumped to the ground. He groaned out, "... I don't wanna fight anyone... I just... can't..."

Confused, the three black and white Gems separated from their hug. Feeling a bit braver, Apache took a step forward.

"S-Steven Universe?" She asked, trying to sound gentle.

But the hybrid looked up at her, glowering, hatred flaring in his eyes, " _Don't... you **dare** touch me..._"

Apache flinched, stepping away from Steven. She was sure that she was just a fair distance away from him, but she guessed not. Saying nothing, Apache walked back over to her sisters to try to continue making a fire.

For the next hour when the moon hung in the darkened sky, Steven sat and leaned against a tree while watching the three Apache Tears succeed in making a fire and started cooking the fish until the skin of the fish turned dark, but not enough to be burnt. Midnight lifted the long stick holding the fish from the fire and removed the fish from it, handing it over to her sisters. She placed more raw fish over the fire as she and her sisters ate the cooked fish.

"Wow!" Midnight smiled happily at the taste of the cooked meal, "This is delicious!"

"I'd say!" Shade agreed, unexpectedly more chipper.

When Steven saw that, gazing at the fish over the fire, the scales reflected by the warm orange light, his stomach began to rumble. He grabbed his stomach, trying to quiet it down, but his hunger intensified along with a new, strange instinct in his brain coming alive. Still, he didn't want to come close to the enemy. Groaning, Steven stood up and began to walk away, wanting to find something else to eat.

"Hey, Steven Universe!" Apache called out to him, "Want some food? I promise we won't bother you!"

Steven growled, his spine aching, "I... don't... need... your... help."

The monochrome Gem frowned a bit, worry flashing in her dull gray eyes. Despite this, she grabbed the pole and took another fish from it, standing up and standing a car's length away from the hybrid, holding out the fish.

"Come on," Apache insisted, "Let me help you."

Steven's gaze shift from between her and the fish. Growling in frustration, Steven made a mad dash towards her, and she shut her eyes until she felt the fish get snatched away from her hold and she opened them to see Steven running back, sitting back against the tree and gnawing on the fish's scales before digging into the pink meat underneath.

Startled, Apache, Midnight, and Shade didn't say anything else as they went back to eating their meal till they were satisfied. Of course, they weren't tired, except for Steven. After whispering an idea to her sisters, Apache and them backed away from the cave to let Steven sleep for the night. He didn't thank or even look at them as he walked inside. While Midnight and Shade hopped up over the cave to try sleeping, Apache continued to look into the cave, appearing very concerned.

* * *

Steven blinked his eyes awake, and from the entrance, he could see the sun rising over the horizon of pine trees. Pale orange surrounded the bright sun like an aura, dividing the sky with it along with the midnight blue. Steven groaned a bit, and stretched out on all fours... only to feel different. His spine had stopped aching, but it felt... longer?

Trying not to panic, the teen stood up and leaned against the cave wall and looked behind him. Out, from under his jacket, was a dark purple tail, along with smaller spikes until it stopped at the tip. It calmly swayed, but Steven nearly fell over of how strange it felt. He placed a hand on it, and the sensitivity made itself known as he tensed up from the contact with it.

But the worst part? He wasn't even glowing pink anymore, yet all his features were still there.

"W-Wha... Why is..."

Steven ran out to find a river to look at his reflection. When he found one, he looked into it and gasped in horror. While his eyes weren't black with pink pupils anymore, his brown eyes had turned pink, his pupils in the shapes of diamonds. He continued to stare and stare at himself, then at his new monstrous form.

With tears forming in his eyes, Steven began to sob into his clawed hands, curling up into a ball with his tail curled around his legs.

From the distance, Apache, Midnight, and Shade were watching, deeply concerned for the poor hybrid. But unfortunately, there was nothing they could do for him. Even if they tried to ask the Gems for help, they'd regret it for the rest of their lives. All they could do was stand back and watch Steven suffer.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Steven continued to devour his new prey. He tore into the flesh of the trout, hating how he loved it raw rather than cooked. He despised his new self, but he couldn't fight it back now. All he wanted to do was take his anger out on anything, and sadly, it felt _great_.

No one to stop him, no one to tell him no. Not even those three cowards bothered to stop him and just stare at him with concern. But who cared about them? If they don't want to help him, why should he care about them at all?

"S-Steven Universe?"

Pausing for a moment, Steven looked up from his prey and stared at his main enemy.

"Are... you doing okay? You don't look so good."

Steven glanced down at his filthy, bloody clothes and he grunted, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Look, I just..." Apache sighed, feeling determined and stepping towards him, "I'm gonna take you back to the Gems. Whether you want me to or not, you _need_ help, Steven Universe. Now just calm down and let me-"

" **GO AWAY!** " Steven snarled, standing up despite his quadruped position and swiped his claws at her. Apache yelped and backed away, staring at Steven as he crawled on the ground, saliva escaping from his lips. This wasn't human.

"H-Hey-"

"Shut... _up_. Leave me alone..."

"B-But, you need help-"

" _ **I'M FINE!**_ " Steven roared, lunging towards her. Apache quickly got away before he could land on her. Her fight and flight instinct flared and she chose the latter, she couldn't find it in herself to fight him. She dashed back to find the cave, but her fear pounded in her gemstone as Steven came close behind her. She tried to escape him by turning another way so he was forced to slow down and she ran into a random direction.

She kept running and running down the forest with no path, hoping she escaped the the aggressive hybrid. Apache stopped for a moment, hearing nothing. She sighed in relief, thinking she outran him. Above her, came a raindrop and she looked up to see the clouds gathering in the sky, thunder booming from the distance.

But before she knew it, something pounced on her from behind and she and the being fell down a small cliffside until they landed on the bottom. Apache looked up and horror sunk into her gemstone as Steven clutched her by the throat, holding her down.

"S-Steven Universe!" Apache shrieked, trying to move away, "Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Like you stopped when you were hurting me and my family?" Steven asked, his voice deep with fury, " ** _Never..._** "

Apache couldn't move, paralyzed in fear. Steven raised his claws up, his eyes burning into hers. Lightning struck behind him as he went for the finishing blow...

* * *

Heavy rain fell from the dark, cloudy sky as Steven ran into the beach house, his left hand in his pocket. He broke the door open and dashed for the bathroom. Although he was soaking wet, his tears fled down his face.

"S-Steven?!" He heard Spinel cry out as he locked himself in the bathroom. He froze as the other Gems called out his name, only to hear the mortified cries of Midnight and Shade. Hearing the Gems interrogate them, Steven threw the cabinet door open, turned on the water, and tossed the Diamond Aura bottles into the bath.

Steven continued to heave for air as he grabbed the item that was in his pocket; Apache's shattered gemstone.

He struggled to put the pieces back together until they were sorted correctly and clutching it tightly in his fists, he shoved them into the water.

"Please... Apache..." He whispered, tears falling into the water, "Please come back..."

No response.

Steven began to cry out, "APACHE! PLEASE COME BACK! I-I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK! I FORGIVE YOU! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO YOU! PLEASE! _PLEASE COME BACK!_ "

But nothing happened.


	9. Homeworld Bound

"Steven! Open this door at once!" Spinel continued to scream, slamming her fists on the door. What got her more scared for her child was hearing his shrill screaming and sobbing. Amethyst had Midnight and Shade tied up in her whip while Garnet and Pearl looked on in concern and confusion.

When the door finally unlocked and opened, Steven shoved Spinel away from him, and from what the Gems could see, Steven had drastic changes to his body. He rushed up the stairs despite the Gems' protests.

He got up to the warp and was about to warp to somewhere else he needed to go, along while holding the still broken pieces of Apache, the Gems were right behind him.

"Steven! What's-" Spinel was about to scream out of anger until she and the other Gems were blocked by a crystalline wall Steven made. Now silent, Spinel, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst could only stare in horror as Steven looked back at them miserably, hiding the shattered gemstone in his fist. He didn't want his own family to see that he actually killed someone.

"P-Please... don't follow me," Steven whimpered, "I know you want to help me, but... you can't. I need to get the only people who can. I'll be back when I'm done, I promise..."

"Steven!" Spinel slammed her fists on the wall, "Please! Don't leave me again!"

"... I have to, Mom."

The pink Gem froze in place, tears streaming down her face. Steven looked back at her, eyes lighting with sadness. And before they could anything else, Steven was already gone. Spinel stood up when the wall dissipated, her eyes wet with tears.

"... When he does get back... we need to talk to him," She simply said.

* * *

**At Homeworld...**

Steven arrived to Homeworld, still clutching the pieces in his pocket. He was a little surprised when he saw that it had changed from the last time he visited. But he ignored that, running up the stairs into the main tower. Inside, was the throne-room, along with a small crowd of Gems. Two Quartz soldiers were complaining about which Zircon should they vote for.

Nearest to the thrones, was a tour, lead by another purple Pearl, though she was very different from Iris, "As you can see, this truly was the center of power in the Gem Empire throughout the second era. When you walk through these storied halls, it's easy to feel as if you too have the power of a Diamond. Now, if you'll follow me this way to the gift shop..."

The group of Gems walked away. Steven was nearly startled as someone, sounding almost like his mother, pounced on him.

"OH MAH STARS!" The yellow Gem squealed, "It's really him! The savior of the galaxy, Steven Universe! _Club_! Come here! Quick!"

Looking up, Steven saw a blue Gem walk over, " _Spade_ , you outta be more careful, I think you hurt him."

The yellow Gem, apparently named Spade, got off of Steven as he stood up, staring at the both of them in surprise. They were almost similar to his mother except... different.

Spade tilted her head at him, "Gee, he looks a lot different than from the others told us."

"Did something happen?" Club asked him.

Steven stepped back, "W-Who... Who are you two?"

"Oh! They nevah told ya?" Spade perked up, "Our wonderful Diamonds created a few more Spinels to add to your Spinel's family! Our other sister's with White."

"Y-You're the Diamond's new Spinels?" Steven questioned, his tail flicking, "When did this happen?"

"About a few months ago, I think!" Spade replied cheerfully.

Club shrugged, "But besides that, what are you doing here? How's your Spinel doing?"

Steven sighed, "She's... doing great, but uh... do you think you two can help me? I've got... a problem. Several, actually." He pointed to the purple splotches, his horns, his spikes, and his tail. He even brought out Apache's shattered gemstone.

Spade and Club stared at the thing with shock, and the yellow Spinel nodded, "Well, maybe my Diamond can help! She's actually experimenting with bringing shattered Gems back to life. Follow me!" Grabbing Steven by the arm, Spade took him to where her Diamond was, with Club trailing behind.

* * *

Yellow Diamond let out a sigh of frustration when she carefully placed the last piece of the Flint gemstone together from the Cluster Prototype, but like the Chert gemstone, nothing had happened. She was sure with her Diamond strength and abilities, she'd bring the Gems back to life, but apparently not. She might need to get help from Blue and White.

"My Diamond!"

The yellow monarch nearly jumped up from hearing her Spinel's voice, "Oh! Spinel! You startled me."

Spade stepped aside to reveal a worried, shaken Steven.

"H-Hey Yellow."

"Steven?" Yellow Diamond squinted her eyes at him, "Is that you? What happened to you?"

Steven sighed, "That's what I've been trying to figure out, and uh... I need to show you this." He brought out his fist and opened it to reveal the broken, black gemstone.

Yellow Diamond's eyes widened, "Is that..."

"Y-Yes... It's Apache Tears," Steven admitted, "And she got shattered recently. I-I was hoping you'd be able to help her."

"Hm... Well, I suppose I could try," The Diamond responded, bubbling the shattered gemstone and placing it next to the other bubbled Gem Experiments, "I've been trying to fix the Gems I've hurt, but it doesn't look like it's working. I believe only White and Blue can help me now."

Steven gulped in fear, "I hope it works somehow, I... I just wanted to tell Apache that I forgave her."

"Forgave?" Yellow Diamond crooked an eyebrow at him, "Don't tell me, she and her companions went back to Earth?"

"... She did."

The Diamond sighed in annoyance, and even Spade and Club rolled their eyes as Yellow Diamond shook her head in disappointment while speaking, "Those three troublemakers can't even keep a promise."

"W-What... What happened?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Well, it's not too complicated, but ever since we brought Apache Tears to Homeworld, she acted unruly and very ill-mannered to even the kindest of Gems. White thought it was a good idea to calm her down by presenting her with two more Apache Tears, she continued to shout and scream at others. We didn't wish to shatter her, but the other Gems kept giving us complaints about her and we had no choice but to make them leave."

Steven stared in shock, putting her words into images in his head.

"Not to mention," Club added, "Spade and I heard about what she did to you and your mother, so we never liked her from the start."

Spade nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she was the worst! Sometimes, I can still hear her screaming in my head."

The hybrid glowered, "Hey, are you all forgetting the fact that **_APACHE'S DEAD RIGHT NOW?!_** " With an angry stomp, he glowed bright pink and the floor crumbled below his foot, surprising Yellow Diamond and scaring Spade and Club into hugging each-other.

Steven sucked the air through his gritted canines, onto to groan in pain as two more spikes grew out from his jawline, almost like tusks. Even his horns, his spikes, and his tail increased a bit in growth.

"S-Steven?" Spade anxiously, visibly trembling along with the blue Spinel.

Steven planted his hands on his knees, panting from exhaustion.

"Calm down, Steven," Yellow Diamond tried to assure him, "Let me try to fix that." Rubbing her hands together to form sparks, she pressed a finger-tip to his head, struggling to restore his corruption. Steven tried to stay still, despite feeling strong pain flow from the energy.

Opening an eye, Steven looked down his body to see he was back to normal. He chuckled aloud in heavy relief, staring at his normal hands, without any splotches or claws.

"There. I'm sure that'll do," the Diamond said, pulling her fingers away.

However, Steven suddenly shouted out of agony and fell to the ground as the splotches, horns, tusks, spikes, claws, and the tail returned all _too_ quickly. Yellow Diamond pulled away, and Spade and Club nearly fell back from terror.

With pained tears streaming down his face, Steven looked at his hands again, shaking visibly at the sight of them. "... No... N-No! Why didn't it work?!" He lifted his head to face the yellow monarch, desperation in his eyes, "WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!"

"S-Steven, Steven!" Yellow Diamond tried to calm him down, "Please, calm down. Perhaps this strange occurrence has nothing to deal with any psychical problems, but it must be emotional. Try talking to Blue, and if that doesn't work, you can go straight to White."

Steven stood up, sighing in disappointment, "A-Alright then... Thanks for trying..."

Club walked over and touched his shoulder, "I'll take you to Blue. Follow me."

* * *

The three stepped inside the blue room, and Steven was taken aback from the sight of pale blue clouds overtaking the place. A few Gems, such as Cherry Quartz, Lepidolite, and Iris were relaxed, laying on the clouds, drifting around the room as Blue Diamond appeared.

"Hello, my darling Spinel," She smiled warmly, "What brings you here?"

"M-My Diamond!" Club approached her owner, "Steven's having a terrible problem, do you think you can help him?"

Blue Diamond glanced over to Steven and gasped at his appearance, "Oh my, what has happened to you?"

Steven explained everything about his monstrous changes, and this shocked her.

"Self-corruption?" Blue Diamond inquired, "That's beyond anything we've heard before. And even Yellow couldn't fix you?"

Steven shook his head, "No, she couldn't, but maybe you can! I haven't been feeling good about myself at all, so can you-" He flinched when a blue cloud touched him, and for a moment, he felt... giddy. He laughed from the feeling the cloud gave him.

"W-What... What is this?" Steven asked, smiling.

"You see," Blue Diamond calmly explained, "Back before you came into my life, I wanted everyone to suffer like how I did. But when you came and ended our tyranny, my tears had vaporized into these clouds, and from a simple touch, it can bring pure joy to anyone, big or small, dull or bright, or troubled souls needed of happiness."

"Hop on one! Hop on one!" Spade gleefully urged, "They'll make you feel better in no time!"

Club grinned, "Yeah!"

 _Well, if this is able to help me feel better. Maybe it'll get rid of my weird behavior and these awful spots and spikes..._ Steven thought before hopping onto one. In an instant, pure solace and joy poured itself into his body and he smiled at the nice feeling, even his tail wagged a bit as he was lifted into the air. Spade and Club too hopped onto a larger cloud together and floated up while Blue Diamond began to sing...

 **Blue** **Diamond** : _Cold palace walls_

_And endless empty halls_

_Haunted by echoes of laughter_

_You gave a pull,_

_And suddenly they're full_

_You've thrown the gates open after you_

_And swept in with the throng_

_Comes this wonderful song!_

_My little reason why..._

_I'll never make you cry_

_Oh I have got the sweetest things_

_to tell you every day_

_My little reason why..._

_You make me want to try_

_Loving you..._

But after a while, Steven stared at his body to see if anything had changed, yet, he was horrified to see that nothing has. No... not even Blue Diamond's powers helped him. Was this happiness and purity all false? Just a tiny creation mended to _make_ someone feel good for a while instead of removing any trauma whatsoever?

"B-Blue, this isn't working!" Steven then shouted, another shot of pain making him fall down from his cloud.

Thankfully, Spade was able to catch him, "I gotcha, Stevie!"

Blue Diamond had the clouds safely float them down to the floor and she asked, "Steven, what's the matter?"

"I-I thought your powers would heal me from feeling bad about myself anymore! I thought my emotions were corrupting me!" He exclaimed, the two Spinels joining his side.

Blue Diamond frowned, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I can't do any more for you. Unless you go to White, she might help you then."

Steven scowled at the idea, but knew there was no other choice he had left.

* * *

By the time they reached the door leading to White Diamond's chamber, Spade knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, the doors opened and closed to let out a white Gem, who was alarmed by Steven's state.

"O-Oh! Uh..." The Gem, presumably a Spinel as well, awkwardly greeted, "What do you two need?"

"Heya _Diamond_!" Spade chirped, "Steven needs to see White right away!"

Club gently shoved her away, "Yellow and Blue tried to heal him, but it didn't work."

"I see, then come in," Diamond opened the doors again and lead the three inside. Steven felt fear swell up from the sight of the creator of Gemkind; White Diamond.

"Hello there, Steven. What perfect timing..." She greeted before she noticed what was wrong, "Oh dear, what's happened to you?"

Steven sighed, trying to ignore any fear in his gut, "Believe me, I've heard that question from myself many times before. But White, you have to help me. I don't know why all _this_ happened to me, but you Diamonds are my last chance."

White Diamond nodded in understanding, "I see. I'm happy to help you, dear. I've traveled from planet to planet, giving voice to each little Gem without failure. Hopefully I can do the same for you."

"T-That's... great, but... what are you going to do?" Steven asked, his tail starting to curl under his legs, "The last time I saw you use your powers, you used it to control my family."

From his words, White Diamond only paused for a moment, but brushed it off, "Well, that was long ago. But don't worry, I don't use it to control anyone anymore. I use it to gaze into your psyche. No control over you, nothing. I promise."

Steven blinked, "R-Really? You're able to see what's wrong with me?"

"Yes," White Diamond nodded, "Now, Spinel, I would like you and your sisters to step aside."

Diamond bowed, not even saluting, "Yes, my Diamond." She backed herself, Spade, and Club away from Steven. Steven gulped as White Diamond closed her eyes, then opened them, flashing white as she internally dove into Steven's mind. The hybrid stood still, hoping he wasn't messing up with the Diamond using her powers on him.

Only a few seconds passed, everything was quiet. Steven continued to keep still until suddenly, White Diamond pulled herself out of his mind and stepped backwards, her expression aghast with sheer terror.

"W-What?! What did you see?!" Steven asked desperately.

White Diamond was still shaking, clearly horrified from what she saw.

"My Diamond! What happened?" Diamond questioned, standing close to the frightened teen.

"That... that's not corruption..." The white monarch rasped out a reply, "I... I-I can't even name what it is..."

Steven felt his heart sink even further into his stomach. Dread clawed at his gut as tears fled down his cheeks, missing his tusks, "W-What do you mean...? Y-You can't heal me? You can't take all this away?"

White Diamond stared back, "I-I... I'm afraid we can't do anything for you..."

Diamond was shocked to hear her owner's words, glancing worriedly over to the crying hybrid, "Steven..."

"Oh Steven," Spade rushed over, "W-We're so sorry!"

Club walked to his other side, looking just as sympathetic as her two sisters, "Are you going to be alright?"

" _ **... No...**_ "

Steven snarled his reply, turning pink and using his aura to push the three other Spinels away from him, even slamming White Diamond back, snapping her back to reality.

"S-Steven!" She called to him, "Wait!"

But Steven was already running out of the room, ignoring the crowd of shocked and petrified Gems gasping at him. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond appeared as well, having heard the crash.

When he was ran down the hallway to leave the building, another wave of pain overwhelmed him, and Steven fell to his knees, hugging his sides that began to ache terribly. Right behind him, the Diamonds and their Spinels called out his name.

Growling in frustration, Steven stood up and ran outside, leaving behind a sandal when he got to the warp.

"Steven!" The three Spinels cried. 

"Let us help you!" Yellow Diamond yelled.

"We're your family!" Blue Diamond added worriedly.

But instead, Steven continued to growl at them, feral thoughts running in his mind and he ignored their pleas, warping away.

Diamond glanced over to Spade and Club, as if trying to think what they should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, Spade, Club, and Diamond all belong to Tomahachi12! Please go check her art on Deviantart or on Tumblr, give her your support!
> 
> ... Dear Toma, I hope they weren't too out of character ^^;
> 
> Also, the song "My Little Reason Why" was too beautiful to pass up.
> 
> ... Heh heh, weed clouds. I need some of those :)


	10. I'm A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Steven embraces his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's Fine: *exists*
> 
> Me: I'm gonna pretend I didn't watch that.
> 
> Canon Monster Steven: *has only one pair of limbs and has bright pink skin*
> 
> Me: ... Yeah. I'mma change that too.

It was about dawn when Steven warped back into the beach house. Silently, he discarded his other sandal and walked back to his room. He made sure not to make any noise as he slipped through the slide door and gently laid on his bed.

He was still shaken up from everything he had done. Hurt his mother. Nearly killed his father. Killed his former enemy. Unable to get help, even from the Diamonds.

And if this wasn't corruption, what was it then? Steven continued to think, curling up into a ball and shivering. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep, he just wanted to wake up from this awful, vivid nightmare.

"Steven?"

Steven froze, his wide eyes still pink with diamond pupils. It was Spinel.

"Steven, are you up there?"

He didn't respond, still hugging himself tightly, his claws digging into his skin under his clothing.

"Steven, we need to talk. Please come on down."

But the teen instead grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest, trying to block it out.

"Please, Steven... You can't keep hiding or running forever."

Downstairs, Spinel stood by the staircase while Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, and Connie sat on the couch, Garnet standing beside them. Spinel sighed and walked back down to the living room, running her hand through her pigtail until she heard footsteps. Slow footsteps.

They all turned to see Steven, except more monstrous. He didn't make a noise as he walked forward, back facing the door and his head hung in misery and fear.

Spinel's expression softened, her voice calm, "Steven, I want to let you beforehand that we're not going to shame or berate you for anything. All we're going to do is figure out what's going on with you."

When Steven didn't reply, Connie stood up, "I told the Gems about you going to the hospital for help. I-I think... I think only the Gems could help you now."

"Son," Greg also stood up, "I know I said we would give you time, but seeing you like this, I really think you have a lot to tell us."

Steven took a step backwards, his heart pounding against his chest.

Spinel grabbed his hand, "No, Steven. You're not leaving." Steven finally looked at her, and she planted another hand on his, "Please... you're my son. You're a part of our family. You can tell us anything. We're not going to let you hurt yourself."

"Yeah, man," Amethyst agreed, "You gotta tell us."

Pearl held her hands together, "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Suddenly, everybody saw the warp pad activate and three newcomers appeared, and Steven saw that it was the three other Spinels.

Diamond held up a sandal, "Steven! We saw you lose your..." She trailed off as the others started at them upon their arrival.

Spade blinked, "O-Oh..."

"Is... this a bad time?" Club asked uneasily.

No one was able to respond, but Spinel ignored them and continued to talk to her son, "Steven, please. You can't let these problems overwhelm you. Greg and I have already forgiven you, you don't need to-"

" _BUT WHAT ABOUT ME SHATTERING APACHE TEARS?!_ " Steven screamed in her face.

The whole room fell silent. Spinel stepped backwards, eyes wide with terror. Everyone, even the newcomers, just stared at Steven with horror.

"THERE!" Steven panted, "You happy?! I told you all what I did! I shattered Apache because I was mad! I didn't want to listen to her, even when she tried to help me!"

Spinel grimaced, "Steven-"

"In fact, the Diamonds tried helping me too. They did, really. But you know _what?_ THEY COULDN'T DO A THING AND NOW THEY _CAN'T_ DO A THING!"

"Steven please, stop-"

Steven began to smile and he slowly walked towards her, causing her to back up, "Why should I stop, Mom? You said you wanted to hear everything. And I'm telling you right now! I shattered somebody! And I can't bring her back! And I can't take back what I've done to you and my Dad! I hurt you all and I can't go back to fix it! But that's fine, right?! You always like to say you'd shatter a Gem for me! And now, I DID! I did it for you, Mom! I did it all for you!"

He panted heavily, tears freely falling down his face as he stared the mortified Spinel down. Connie held her hand over her mouth, Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl looking on in complete terror. Diamond had her arms wrapped around Spade and Club, afraid of what was going to happen.

"... Steven... I-I..." Spinel whispered, her own tears trickling down her cheeks, "I-I never wanted you to shatter anyone. N-Not even her..."

Steven's smile faded away, realizing what he just said. He backed away from Spinel, bumping into the door. He stared down at his trembling hands, pain swelling up from his sides.

"N-No... no no no no no no no no no no..." Steven whimpered, looking up at his terrified family, "Wha-What have I done? I-I hurt... everything I love... I..." He clenched his fists, hunching over, "I'm... I'm a monster..."

Suddenly, the mood shifted as two more clawed hands jutted out from his sides, a scream ripping out from his throat. The purple splotches covered his entire body and his horns, tusks, and spikes began to glow. Another smaller horn grew on his forehead in between the larger horns.

"S-Steven!" Spinel called to him, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. But Steven unleashed a pink shockwave that knocked everyone in the room over. Greg fell over on the couch like Amethyst did, but Connie fell onto the table face-first, causing her to groan loudly in pain, a trail of blood leaking out from her nose.

The hybrid flinched, his sclera turning pitch black as he ran out the door and even jumped down the porch onto the sand. More pain overwhelmed him, but he kept running.

_You're a monster._

Steven whimpered out a sob, his tears flying out.

_You're a monster._

"I don't... want to be a monster!" Steven cried, his body slowing down from the staggering agony.

_You hurt people you love. You ARE a monster._

"I don't want to be a monster!" He screamed, falling to his knees, both of his arms hugging his stomach, his clothes feeling tighter.

_It's too late now. You failed to be a true Crystal Gem. You took revenge and committed a crime. Accept your new form. It's been hidden away within you for too long. Say it. Say that you are a monster, and those worries will fade into obscurity. Say it._

"I... I..."

"STEVEN!"

He froze as he turned his head to see Spinel, Greg, Connie, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Spade, Club, and Diamond running towards him. His gemstone began to glow, but not in a white light, now replaced with dark sparks flying around it. Steven slowly moved to all fours and glowered at his family.

Spinel motioned for everyone else to stay back, and she walked forward, "S-Steven, please... Please let us help you..."

" **... Why should I?** " Steven snarled, his voice deepened, " **Why should you love me anymore? I'm not your son, Spinel. Not anymore...** "

_Say it, Steven. Say it like you mean it!_

" **I... ...** " Steven spoke and his eyes glowed, " **I... _I'm a monster._** "

Before Spinel could say anything else, Steven's body began to grow. His clothing were shredded off his form, the three flower pins still attached to one piece of fabric and landed on the sand. His pained groans altered into deep growls, his hair swiftly falling out as he continued to grow in height and more spikes protruded out. His horns, tusks, and spikes glowed bright pink as Steven heaved and groaned, his eyes widening to reveal his pink diamond-shaped pupils surrounded by darkness. Even his own fingers and toes had changed into almost crystalline pale pink claws, and his mouth filled with large, sharp teeth.

All the Gems, Greg, and Connie all stood in place, their eyes following Steven's steady growth and transformation.

Just as soon as it was finished, Steven had grown to where he met the Temple Statue's size, dwarfing the horrified beings below. All the pain Steven felt immediately vanished when he let out terrifying roar that echoed throughout Beach City and Little Homeworld.

* * *

"W-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Peridot squawked, the ground almost shaking. The frightened Gems, along with Bismuth, Jasper, and Lapis all looked around in confusion until the four of them looked towards the beach, finding a giant monster roaring in the distance.

"What...?" Lapis asked aloud in disbelief.

Jasper straightened up when the ground stopped shaking, "Come on! The others might be in danger!"

"Right!" Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot nodded.

* * *

Spinel and everyone else were unable to speak as Steven began to move, his four hands clutching the sand. He glared down at them, snarling deeply before he reeled back and lunged his head towards them.

"RUN!" Pearl screamed, her and everyone else running for their lives, but Spinel stood in place, paralyzed with horror.

However, a orange blur charged into Steven, knocking his head away and Steven staggered back, growling at the newcomers. Spinel shook herself back to reality, seeing Jasper, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot standing in front of her.

The orange Gem glanced behind her, "H-Hey, are you and everyone else okay?"

Spinel wasn't sure how to answer, "I-I..."

"Let's clobber that thing!" Peridot shouted.

"W-Wait! Don't!" Spinel tried to stop them, but the four of them started to attack her son. Lapis flew up, holding Jasper by the arm and she flung her towards Steven's face. Jasper did another Cosmic Charge, only for Spinel to punch her away. Lapis flew down to catch her, Peridot hovering up and carrying Bismuth.

"Take this you-!" Bismuth began, but Spinel had punched Peridot as well. Steven gave out a loud roar, this time not just shaking the ground, but it actually was powerful enough to knock the four Gems away, sending them to the ground along with everyone else. Spinel couldn't even stand her ground, landing next to Pearl and Greg.

The giant monster let out a angry grumble before running off towards the city. Below, the already scared citizens screamed and yelled out in terror as the dark purple monster stumbled into town, crushing houses and roars in its wake.

Steven, in his blinded fury, failed to recognize what he was doing. All he was doing was give into his primal fury towards everything he had been through, now, he didn't want to care or worry anymore. He just wanted to destroy, so he wouldn't have to worry ever again.

"It's getting into town!" Bismuth yelled.

Lapis flew up with her water wings, "We've got to stop it before it does any more harm!"

"Wait! Stop!" Spinel blocked their path, joined by Greg, Connie, and the other Gems, "That's Steven!"

" _STEVEN?!_ " The four of them shouted, but they saw the look in the group's eyes and realized they were serious. Adding with the fact that Steven wasn't among them.

"T-Then what do we do?!" Peridot questioned frantically.

Spinel curled her legs into a spring, "I'll try to talk to him! The rest of you get everyone else to safety!"

"Wait!" The pale Gem protested, but Spinel had sprung away from the group, landing onto one of Steven's spikes on his back. Pearl, worried for Spinel's life, ran after her, followed by Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Diamond, Club, and Spade. Garnet stayed behind to keep Greg and the still bleeding Connie safe.

Angered, Steven felt something land on his back and he turned left and right, trying to find the source. When he did, he nearly stumbled until he was out of the crushed city, now standing close to Little Homeworld.

"Steven!" Spinel slowly climbed up Steven's back, "You have to listen to me! You're not a monster! I forgive you for everything!"

Unfortunately, Steven didn't listen to her, reaching his clawed hands back to try to grab her. He continued to growl and roar in fury, the Gems below running out of the little city they created, screaming and yelling out in fear.

In the city, Pearl and everyone were busy helping any citizens that could've been hurt. They all looked up to see Steven roaring and reaching behind him, trying to grab Spinel. But she clung on tightly and climbed up the spikes, avoiding the claws.

"Go Spinel!" Club cheered.

Spade held her fist up, "Yeah! You can do it, sis!"

Steven grumbled, infuriated. So it _was_ Spinel. _Pathetic._ He made one final attempt and he did grab Spinel. When he felt that he got a hold of her, he tossed her away and down onto Little Homeworld. Now, he had a new target.

"STEVEN!" Spinel screamed the moment she got up, ignoring the pain while the other Gems ran away, "STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

_She's lying to you. She doesn't know what it's like. To be unable to take your anger out on anything. Go ahead, burn everything down. All of your troubles will be over..._

But before Steven could do just that, he heard a noise behind him and... the Diamond Mech flew down to the Beach.

"Spinels!" He heard White Diamond call from the mech, "Don't leave without us knowing!"

Even in the distance, Steven could see the three Diamonds walking out, gasping at the sight of him. He stared back for a moment, then a strong sense of burning fury swelled within him.

_They can't do anything for you. They hurt you. It's your time to hurt them..._

Steven listened to the voice, his eyes and spikes glowing pale pink, brighter than before as readied himself. Everyone barely had a chance to react or speak until Steven unleashed a beam of purple fire, firing a straight line through Beach City until he stopped at the cliff. The fire spread through out town, and everyone, human and Gem, ran out before they could get hurt by the flames.

The Crystal Gems and the three Spinels were able to get the people out of the burning city, watching Steven with eyes wide as moons, some nearly falling over or trembling.

" _STEVEN!_ "

Spinel's shrill voice rung through the air, and the monster turned to face her. More and more thick tears fell onto the ground as Spinel continued to scream, "STOP IT! PLEASE STEVEN! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER! YOU NEVER WERE!"

_She's wrong. Completely wrong. Destroy her. Kill her now._

"STEVEN! PLEASE LET US HELP YOU!"

_She can't do anything more for you. She only loved you when you were weak and helpless. **K̶̍͜į̴̞͂̄l̵̬͌l̷̫̹̂̾ ̵̦̝̿͠h̵̲̆̀e̵͓͐̎r̶̩̊͠...**_

With one, final roar, Steven let out another breath of fire to Little Homeworld, engulfing the Gems' home in purple and white flames.

" _NOOOOOOO!_ " Pearl shrieked, reaching out desperately. The other Crystal Gems, Spinels, Diamonds, Greg, Connie, and the citizens watched in horror as Steven stopped, staring into the flames.

Except, all his anger faded when he saw that Spinel was still alive, but covered in wounds and burnt scars. She laid on the ground, her breathing ragged and she coughed, her tiered dress nearly torn, and her eyes were closed.

Sorrow and guilt stabbed Steven's heart, harder than anything he felt before. What had he done to his mother, who was simply trying to help? What had he done to the people who had done him no harm? With a miserable whimper, Steven ran away from the burning cities, away from Beach City, away from Delmarva, away from the home he was used to for his whole life.

No one would forgive him. No one.

* * *

Spinel groaned the moment she woke up, met with immediate pain, and a tight hug.

"O-Oh my stars, Spinel! You're alright!" Pearl sobbed, holding her wife close, "Y-You're okay!"

Blinking a few times to clear her vision, Spinel saw that were several people surrounding her; Connie, Greg, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, and the three Spinels.

"Wha... What happened?" She rasped, Pearl helping her sit up.

The white Spinel told her everything, and introduced herself as Diamond, and the two others were named Spade and Club.

"N-New Spinels? Since when?" Spinel asked.

"Some time ago," replied Spade, "And wow, we never knew how tough you are!"

Club nodded in agreement, "You didn't even retreat into your Gem. The Diamonds helped heal you a little when you got burned by-"

"STEVEN!" Spinel screeched, loud enough to make Pearl back away. She tried to stand up, yet pain came to her when she did. She nearly fell over, though thankfully Lapis caught her.

"H-Hey, calm down," Lapis assured her, "You need to rest."

Jasper crouched down beside them, "You took a massive hit. We don't even know how you survived that."

"They're right," said Peridot, "It's also been less than an hour since Steven's departure. You still need to rest."

"No... I can't rest until I know Steven's okay," Spinel insisted, shaking her head. She brushed away the pain and stood up. Looking around, she saw that they were back on the beach, surrounded by worried and still shaken people and Gems. Thankfully, most of the weren't too injured, but they were slightly wounded from Steven's destruction.

Over to her right, were the Diamonds talking to Garnet and Bismuth. Taking a step, Spinel sighed and walked towards them, "Garnet? Bismuth?"

Bismuth looked over to her, "Spinel? You're awake?"

"That doesn't matter. Where's Steven now?"

"I... We don't know, but I know he ran away from Beach City-"

"Then we have to look for him. Now."

Garnet stared at her, "But Spinel, you're badly injured and I don't have Steven's location right now. Please understand, we need to wait until everything's calmed down and everyone's safe and healed."

"You're saying we have to leave Steven out there, scared and confused? No Garnet, I won't let my baby suffer anymore." She turned away, "I'll do it all by myself if I have to."

When she began to walk away, a large white hand blocked her path, "Now now, Spinel. You should listen to your friend."

"You're terribly hurt, and these humans and Gems are as well," Yellow Diamond added.

Blue Diamond leaned in closer, "We've already made a plan to find Steven ourselves, you poor dears don't need to worry."

"R-Really? You'd do that for us?" Spinel asked, looking up at them.

Smiling, the Diamonds nodded. Spinel looked over to the rest of her family staring at her, Pearl walking over to her and hugging her gently. Sighing, Spinel reciprocated it.

 _Don't worry, Steven,_ She thought, her half-lidded eyes shimmering with determination, _We'll be there before you know it._


	11. Dear Baby Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Steven is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, guys. Had to get some school stuff done since it's my very last year in high school. And don't worry, I'll still be writing the "Steven telling Rose that she's isn't his mother" one-shot :)

Several days had passed. Still no sight of Steven.

The Diamonds kept searching for him, night and day. The Crystal Gems and the others traveled through several countries, far away from Beach City and even Empire City until they were stuck in Appalachian Mountains for the night. They could definitely see that, from the crushed trees, Steven had been here. But now, after hours of constant traveling and contacting the Diamonds, they stopped by someplace to camp for the night.

Spinel sat with her wife and Garnet, with everyone else around her chatting and conversing; Amethyst, Bismuth, Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, Greg, Connie, Spade, Club, and Diamond. Lion remained asleep and laying on his side, with Connie leaning against his mane, her nearly broken nose still healing.

Pearl glanced over to the sullen Gem, noticing how quiet she was, not making any movements and staring at her lap, her hands intertwined. And Pearl wasn't sure if it was her imagination since they were in front of the fire, but to her, Spinel's pink eyes looked more dull and her eyelashes had lengthened, almost like her previous tear-markings.

"Hey..." Pearl whispered, making sure the others didn't hear her.

Spinel didn't look up.

The pale Gem moved closer, wrapping an arm around her wife, "It's alright if you don't want to stay to talk with us."

"... No. It's nice to be around them, and you. Now that Steven is not..." Her words faded.

Pearl breathed out gently, moving to nuzzle into Spinel's hair, sighing deeply, "We'll find him soon. I can promise you that, love."

Spinel didn't reply, but only after a quiet moment between them, she separated herself from her partner and said she was going to take a walk. Amethyst, while knowing what she's going through, is still in that funny mood from her conversation and jokingly asks, "Whaaaaat? Is P being _too_ affectionate for ya?"

This only received a small laugh from a oblivious Peridot.

Pearl shot Amethyst a glare, but Spinel didn't seem offended or irritated in the slightest, "No, I just need to stretch my legs." She turned and left.

Sighing, Pearl felt Garnet plant a hand on her shoulder, "She's still deeply troubled."

The pale Gem made a face that read that she already knew.

"But we will find Steven soon," Garnet continued, removing her hand. Her tone sounded deeply determined, Pearl didn't need to see the look in the fusion's eyes.

After a long while, everyone was still talking and telling stories, until Connie stood up, holding her waterbottle, "Oh jeez, I'm out of water. You guys don't mind if I leave, do you?"

"Go right ahead," Greg shrugged, "Just make sure you don't fall over. It's getting really dark out."

Just as he said that, Connie felt Lion nudge his head under her arm and she got the message quickly.

* * *

Deep in the woods, but not too far from camp, Connie and Lion were able to find a little, clean creek to fill up her water bottle. She took a few sips from the water, and nodded a bit in approval. She was sure that the water was clean and could tell this was freshwater.

"Yep, this seems sanitary. Let's head back," Connie commented, and was about to head back with Lion, only for the large pink cat's ear flicked, as if he heard something, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Lion looked around for the noise, completely silent. Connie tried hearing for it as well. At first, she just heard rustling, added with nocturnal birds and crickets chirping, but when she listened closer, she could hear... whimpering? She glanced over to Lion, confused and worried.

The two followed the whimpering, only pausing a few times, but they managed to find the source of the noise. Connie could see in the distance where, hugging her knees to her chest, back against the willow tree, in front of a shimmering lake, was Spinel. And as it turned out, the whimpering was coming from her, though, the whimpering had evolved into muffled crying.

Connie quietly walked over to Spinel, only for her foot to step on a twig and making it snap. Spinel tensed up and stopped crying, glancing over to who it was and gasped, "O-Oh! C-Connie!" She hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes, "I-I didn't hear you! Was I being too loud?"

"No, you weren't." Connie replied, sitting next to Steven's mother, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, you did hear me," Spinel laughed halfheartedly, "I just... I was just thinking about Steven and I didn't want to have a meltdown while you guys were having fun."

Connie wasn't sure how to respond other than, "We'll find him eventually-"

" _I know!_ " Spinel snapped at her, her pink eyes blazing with brief fury until she was taken aback by her own tone and and looked away, clutching her knees, "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that."

"It's... alright," Connie replied, "You're just worried, right?"

Spinel only glanced towards the lake after a moment of silence, "... Connie."

"Huh?"

"Do you think... I caused all this?"

"W-What?"

More tears fled down Spinel's face as she tried to keep her crying quiet as possible, "I-If I hadn't been so protective of him, if I had just let him think on his own without always helping him, if I just let him grow up normally like you or everyone else... maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. Steven would've been more independent, but now, he's scared, lost, and thinks that he's a monster. I'm a terrible mother, Connie, I'm a terrible mom..." Finally, she covered her face and cried, the loudness muffled.

Connie stared at her in shock, shaking her head and gently grabbing the Gem's shoulder, "N-No! Spinel! Don't blame yourself! You're not a bad mother! You've never been! You've always been loving towards him _and_ me! None of this is your fault, it never was! You've always been a loving, kind, and amazing mom you could ever be! If you were a bad mother, you wouldn't care about Steven and you wouldn't blame yourself. But you _do_ care and you _are_ blaming yourself. Though you shouldn't. This is not your fault, nor the Gems, or the Diamonds, or even Pink Diamond."

Spinel looked up at her, sniffling and unable to respond, only wrapping her arms around the sword-fighter and laying her chin on her shoulder, clutching the back of her white polo tightly.

"... Connie?"

"Hm?"

"Can you promise me something, if you and Steven... ever live together?"

"Y-Yeah, what is it?"

"Whatever you do, make sure... that you give him the best treatment you could ever give him. He deserves nothing but the best after everything life's done to him. Can you promise me you'll let Steven know he is loved when I'm not around?"

Connie smiled, "Of course. I'd do anything for him."

"Good... thank you. It means a lot to know my son will be okay in the future, even without me."

"Yeah..." Connie agreed calmly, "Hey, how about we head back? It's kinda getting chilly out here."

Spinel laughed a bit, "For you, I don't feel a thing."

The two laughed, mounting onto Lion's back and they rode back to the campsite. Thankfully, Spinel had felt better talking to someone who wasn't the Gems or Greg.

"Oh You're all back!" Diamond greeted them.

Lapis lifted her body up, "And just back in time too! Spade and Club have a really funny story to share."

Spinel and Connie got off the giant cat, the latter asking, "What funny story?"

Spade was practically bouncing, "We have this story about a whole fight that broke out because of the voting for the Zircons thing!"

"The blue Zircon works harder, honestly," Club added.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Connie, unsure how to react properly, forces herself to laugh when it died out.

Shrugging, Spinel sat down next to her wife, "Well, I'd like to hear it."

As Connie and Lion laid down beside Greg, the rest of the night is spent with everyone laughing how ridiculous the fight went down to the point Club's Diamond had to use her clouds to pacify the arguing Gems.

* * *

**That morning...**

"Everyone! We need to move!" Garnet exclaimed loudly, "NOW!"

From the sheer urgency in the fusion's tone, everyone woke up in a panic, the pink Gem appearing first before the others could.

"W-What?! What's going on?!" Spinel asked frantically.

"The Diamonds have located Steven! They're with him right now!"

* * *

Greg hurriedly drove his van down the road with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Jasper, Spade, Club, and Diamond inside. Lion was sprinting alongside the van, with Connie and Spinel on his back. Lapis and Peridot were already up ahead. They made haste to find where the Diamonds and Steven were. The closer they got, the louder the roars became and the ground shaking intensified.

It didn't take too long before the whole group were forced to head up one of the shorter mountains, with them all staring out to see the fight. It was Steven, his claws locking with the Diamond Mech's hands, his other two arms clutching the sides tightly, slowly crushing it.

When they reached the top, they finally skidded to a halt. Greg and the Gems got out of the van, Connie and Spinel hopped off of Lion, and Lapis and Peridot flew down, looking over the fight. The Diamond Mech let go, which proved to be a mistake as Steven punched it without stopping, and swung his long tail and struck it down.

With his foe failing to get up, with his horns, tusks, and spikes glowing bright pink, Steven sucked in a breath and unleashed a large plume of purple fire from his jaws onto it. It scorched the side of the giant robot, and the flames even hit the surrounding trees. Flocks of birds flew away to escape, animals rushing away to avoid getting stepped on by the dark purple monster.

"We have to do something!" Amethyst shouted.

"Against _that?!_ " Jasper exasperated, "How do we even stand a chance?!"

Bismuth stepped in, "We have to! Steven's going to hurt himself _and_ other humans if he keeps doing this!"

"But how are we going to talk to him if he's like this?!" Lapis asked frantically.

"We can't," Garnet replied for her, "He's too unstable like this, his powers and his emotions have taken over his sense of right and wrong."

Peridot stared wide-eyed at Garnet, "Are you saying his powers are tied to his emotions?! That would explain a lot!"

"And since he's the only half human half Gem we know of, who knows what else his gem could do!" Diamond added, Spade and Club hugging each-other fearfully.

Spinel felt dread claw at the core of her gem, clutching onto Pearl, "Garnet... what are you saying?"

"I'm afraid that since Steven believes he's a monster, he'll stay one."

Spinel's already horrified eyes widened even more, then turning to face the sight. Steven was still towering over the giant robot, breathing deeply, his eyes boring into the eyes of the Mech.

"Then... what are we going to do?" Connie asked, "There's got to be something."

Greg nodded in agreement, "Connie's right. And I want to help. He's my son, and I too need to be there to protect him, even now."

Garnet looked down, and after a thoughtful moment, something came. "Spinel. Pearl. Amethyst."

The Gems she called glanced at her.

"I know it's been many years before we've done this but... I think now, it's the best time to use it."

Pearl blinked, "What, Garnet? What do we need?"

"... We need _Kunzite_."

At the mention, Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl all stared at Garnet. The others either reacted with confusion or slight surprise.

"Who's... Kunzite?" Connie inquired.

"Kunzite is the fusion created by the four of us," Pearl replied, referring to herself, Spinel, Amethyst, and Garnet, "We only formed her once at one point, but I'm not sure if this'll work..."

"We just need to weaken Steven," said Garnet, "When we have him exhausted, that'll be the best time to try to get through to him."

Amethyst seemed to approve, "Can't argue with that! Let's-"

"NO!" Spinel shrieked, shaking her head, standing in front of the fusion, "I can't! The last time I hurt him, I was scared he would never forgive me! Garnet, I don't think I can go through with this! There has to be another way, I refuse to hurt my own son just so-"

"Spinel."

Spinel stopped, her soft pigtails faltering.

"Believe me, I don't wish to resort to harming Steven, but the Steven we're seeing right now is being controlled. If we could just weaken the beast enough, I think Steven himself would have an easier time reaching out to us. You have to trust me, Spinel. We're all in this together, this is the only way to get him back."

The pink Gem remained silent, breathing out deeply and glanced down to her feet. Her gaze then lifted to Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, Greg, Bismuth, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, Diamond, Spade, and Club. They all stared back at her, either worried or certain with the plan.

Feeling a sense of hope billowing in her gemstone, Spinel looked up to Garnet, "... You're right. Alright, let's do it."

Garnet smiled, her visors glinting, "Good. We all have a plan. When we're Kunzite, the rest of you can distract Steven the best you can." She glanced over to the others, "Will you do that for us?"

"Of course," Connie nodded, everyone else nodding in agreement, Lion growling gently.

Pearl looked over to her fellow Crystal Gems, "Well, what do you say we set this plan into action?"

"Me!" Amethyst pumped her fist up.

Spinel and Garnet nodded.

The four main Crystal Gems, all holding hands, ran towards the cliff and jumped off. The other group rushed over to watch. One by one, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, and Spinel performed dancing in the air while falling. It ended in holding hands whilst spinning, becoming enveloped in a white light. The ball of light with all five gemstones flew up, and a new Gem began to form.

Disrupted by the noise, Steven turned his head around to see what was going on behind him, and he nearly flinched, stepping backward from the glowing figure.

When the light faded, Kunzite had formed.

Standing at a mere 80 feet in height, a bit taller than Steven, Kunzite had pale lilac skin, and long, thick, velvety lavender hair, tied into a long ponytail. Her nose was only slightly pointy, and her lips were barely plump.

On her chest area, was a white star outlined by red and blue. Her magenta shoulder pads were only on her upper arms, sharply pointed. The color to her top was a dark purple, to the point it was almost black.

While she did have three pairs of arms, the middle row had two arms and hands intertwined, the rings on them prominent to who arms they belonged to. The lower arms were slightly thicker. To the upper arms, they had plum-colored, fingerless combat gloves on, rings on their hands as well, also revealing Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones.

Around her waist, was a long mauve translucent dress, several black, yellow, and white stars scattered around. Her leggings were a dry lilac, slightly torn and her boots were a peach pink. All of her gemstones, on her upper arms, to her chest, to her forehead, all now had colors of violet, lilac, pale pink, lavender, and white.

Under her pale peach visors, were two pairs of eyes and one larger eyeball on her forehead. The lower eyes were periwinkle, the middle eyes being pale pink, and the eye on her forehead was a dark violet. They opened and narrowed at Steven, but not in anger.

She immediately summoned the weapons of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Holding the spear, whip, and gauntlets together, the weapons glowed and fused into a new weapon: a kusarigama.

" **Steven...** " She calmly spoke, " **Please come back... This isn't who you are...** "

But Steven only responded with a incredibly furious roar that shook the ground, scaring more birds and animals away. Kunzite didn't budge, only staring at the monster.

" **Hm, this will more than words to get through to you. So be it!** "

Steven made the first move, roaring and firing another blast of fire towards her, but Kunzite dodged sideways and with her other limb grabbing the chain of the kusarigama, it swung the chain over and over again before launching it and tied it around Steven's sides.

"Let's not waste time while she's got Steven under wraps!" Bismuth called out. Connie and Greg got onto Lion's back, the pink cat roaring to create a portal and leapt into it. Lapis summoned her water wings and grabbed Jasper's arm while Peridot took out a garbage can lid and hovered on it so Bismuth could grab the handle as they soared towards the struggling Steven.

The three Spinels glanced to each-other, but they decided to take things into their own hands as well. Locking their legs into springs, they leapt into the air with the others, Spade and Club grabbing onto Jasper and Diamond able to reach to Peridot. The other Gems smiled and they continued to fly towards Steven.

As the giant monster continued to struggle, Kunzite watched a pink portal open and Lion, with Connie and Greg holding on, leapt towards Steven's head and roared at him to temporarily immobilize him even more. The three Spinels leapt up to grab onto his horns, avoiding falling off.

That's when the attacks begun. One by one, repeatedly, all the Gems hit Steven as many times as they could. Diamond, Spade, and Club kept distracting Steven into drawing his attention to them while the next wave of Gems landed another hit at him.

But eventually, Steven, despite his injuries, was getting angrier by the second, and Kunzite's hold was slowly losing its strength. Steven began to swing his head side to side, the Spinels hanging on for dear life.

His tail flicked and swerved up and unknowingly hit Lapis and Jasper. Lapis was still able to keep flying, but she gasped to see Jasper falling, about to get hit by the tail again. Determined, Lapis swooped down and grabbed the Quartz soldier, swiftly missing the tail.

"L-Lapis!" Jasper gasped, "You... saved me!"

The blue Gem grinned and winked, "Why wouldn't I? We're a team, aren't we?"

In response, Jasper began to laugh, and Lapis laughed as well, a glow surrounding their forms, and when it dissipated, it revealing a new Gem fusion, still keeping Lapis's water wings.

" **W-Whoa!** " The new fusion exclaimed, " **We... fused!** "

Indeed they did, now having white hair, four eyes, another pair of arms right under their normal arms, a greenish-black halter top, a golden belt with a yellow star buckle, and long leggings with no boots, they were now someone else.

Several screams were heard. The new fusion looked over to see that Steven was starting to break free from the chain, thrashing his head around. Finally, Diamond, Spade, and Club were forced to let go.

" **Hold on! _Malachite's_ here!**" She cried out, flying in to save the three Spinels from falling, gently clasping them in her fist and flew up.

"Whoa!" Spade gawked, "Thank you, whoever you are!"

Malachite winked and then, summoning Jasper's helmet, swooped right back down and struck Steven right on the cheek, leaving a small bruise from the force.

Steven grunted and panted, still furious, yet exhausted. Then, just as everyone was in the air, surrounded him, the monster shut its eyes, almost as if he was in pain, and he whimpered from it.

" **W-Wait,** " Spinel's voice was heard over Kunzite, " **Let my try to connect with him! Maybe I can find him!** " With the small, upside-down heart gemstone glowing, Spinel tried to connect herself with Steven, whose gem began to glow, making him growl with confusion and irritation.

However, Kunzite pulled away in shock, gasping, " **N-No... I-I can't get through to him!** "

Having enough of these creatures attacking him, Steven let out a bellowing roar, breaking free from the chains. In fact, he smacked the other Gems away from him and pounced onto the stunned Kunzite, holding the fusion down.

" **S-Steven... Don't do this...** "

The monster only snarled, his eyes burning with rage.

" **I know you don't want to hurt me. You still love the Gems, you still love the friends you made, the family who would do anything for you.** "

Relief swelled in her as Steven stopped, a glimmer of hesitance in his feral eyes. From behind them and the cracked ground, a familiar mutant grew out, taking form of a giant skinless hand.

"The Cluster!" Peridot proclaimed, everyone else looking up to see it. Even the Diamonds, after recovering from the damage Steven did, were surprised to see what was happening.

Clenching it's fist, the Cluster lunged in to grab Steven, pulling him off of Kunzite. Steven roared and tried to fight back, but even he couldn't do anything.

Now with the giant Gem mutant holding Steven back, Kunzite stood up and grabbed her kusarigama. " **I'm sorry about this, Steven!** " She yelled, before she ran over to him and swung the sickle at him. Steven cried out in pain. While the wounds did quickly heal themselves, they still left the pain behind.

Eventually, only after a minute, Kunzite stopped what she was doing. Steven was now exhausted and his body limped forward. Kunzite jumped back as Steven fell to the ground on his stomach, the Cluster still holding him down in place.

Knowing her work here was done, Kunzite unfused back into Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl, and they fell to the ground, panting in exhaustion. Spinel, however, got up quickly and ran over to the fallen monster, still far away from him. She was joined by everyone else, Malachite unfusing into Jasper and Lapis.

"Is everyone okay?!" Spinel asked them.

Diamond patted Spade and Club's head, "We sure are."

"More than okay," Jasper joked, patting Lapis's shoulder, who smiled back.

Peridot picked up the smashed trash can, " _This_ isn't, but hey! I don't need it!" Bismuth laughed.

"All is good with us!" Greg gave her and the Gems behind Spinel a thumbs-up, Lion mewling in agreement.

"So are we," Yellow Diamond intercepted, along with Blue Diamond and White Diamond.

"I think that's got Steven down," Connie said, her smile fading into a frown, "But... Spinel, since you couldn't get into the Bonding Void with him, how are you going to speak to him?"

Spinel didn't reply. She lifted her head to the heaving monster, and began to trek over to him. Amethyst was about to stop her, but Garnet held her back and Pearl shook her head. Everyone else didn't speak another word, watching the pink Gem slowly step towards Steven and only standing still when she was only a few feet away from him.

"... Steven...?" Spinel gently whispered, "... Can... Can you hear me now?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Steven stared down at her, letting out a gentle growl.

She sighed in relief, "Oh good... Thank the stars you're alright..."

The memories from before all came back to Steven like a tidal wave, his eyes watering with thick tears. He began to sob and whimper, his four claws digging into the Earth beneath his body.

"S-Steven! Steven! It's okay!" Spinel tried to assure him, catching his attention, "C-Calm down, take a few deep breaths. Everything's going to be fine now, I can tell you that with confidence."

Blinking, Steven raised one of his claw over Spinel, yet instead of crushing her, he gently wrapped his large hand around himself and her.

Smiling, Spinel stepped close and pressed herself to his jawline, hugging it.

"Hey Steven... wanna hear a song?"

Steven, not wanting to fight anyone or anything anymore, let out a small whine. Spinel complied to his wish...

 **Spinel** : _Baby mine, don't you cry..._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes..._

Steven froze in surprise, tears still freely spilling as his mother sung the song he knew from childhood.

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine..._

_Little one, when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine..._

Steven, his eyes half-lidded, stared at Spinel, leaning into her gentle touch.

_If they knew sweet little you,_

_They'd end up loving you, too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you..._

_From your hair down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine..._

As she was ending the song, Steven had closed his eyes and began to glow, his size reverting each passing second. The glow faded, revealing that he was back to his normal self, now curled up in a ball, now covering his face with his hands. From what they could see, only small purple splotches remained on his skin, and two pale pink nubs poked out through his hair near his forehead.

Silently, Spinel ran over to her son, checking to see if he was okay. Greg grabbed a blanket and walked over as well. Everyone else did come close, though they did keep their distance just in case.

Spinel stroked his back, noticing that the purple skin wasn't rough or scaly anymore, but smooth like his normal flesh. She could tell from his shivering that he was still crying. Slowly, Steven lifted his head, his face expressing nothing but pure sorrow and guilt, tears streaming down his face.

"... I... I-I..." He struggled to speak, his word caught in his throat and he choked on his sobs.

Spinel pressed a finger to his lips, clutching him tightly and stroking his curled hair, whispering out, "I already forgive you."

Steven stared at her, thunderstruck, until he completely broke down into tears and burrowing himself into his mother's chest. His father wrapped the blanket around the boy, joining in the hug.

They were able to calm down the beast, all that was left was Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Corrupted Steven: Who are you?
> 
> My Monster Steven: I'm you, but not wasted potential.
> 
> \---
> 
> Headcanon Voice for Kunzite: Meryl Streep (Blue Fairy)
> 
> Headcanon Voice for Malachite: Sharon den Adel (Within Temptation)
> 
> \---
> 
> Big thanks to Purplecatlover93 for helping me with Kunzite's outfit!


	12. Our Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Steven gets the help he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again, it's school stuff and wanting to make this last episode good for y'all. Hope you enjoy!

_"Midnight! Shade! Wait!" Steven called after them, hoping to get to them before they warped away. The two remaining Apache Tears paused and slowly turned to face him._

_Shade scowled, "What do you want now?"_

_Steven slowed down his pace, standing a few feet away from the Gems, "P-Please... I know you two really hate me right now but... I just want to apologize for what I've done. I-I never meant to shatter Apache, I wasn't... myself."_

_Midnight only blinked and Shade's glower deepened, "Do you_ really _think that's going to fix everything you've done? We don't even feel safe around you."_

_Steven felt his heart caught in his throat._

_"We won't be coming back until Apache's alive and well," Shade added, "And it'll be up to her if we return."_

_Midnight didn't say anything, still rubbing the tears from her eyes._

_Steven bit his lower lip and exhaled, "Of course. Just let her know she's welcome back."_

_The Gems didn't reply, only staring at him for a moment before they warped away._

* * *

Gasping, Steven woke up from his slumber, sitting up and pushing the sheets away from him. He panted, sweating a bit and trembling. His once peaceful dream was interuppted by a painful memory that just occurred last night when he was getting home.

Guilt stabbed his heart once more. Steven clasped his chest before turning around, shoving his face into the pillow and sobbed into it. His hand clutched onto the soft surface as it was stained with tears and muffled his crying. He curled up onto a ball, hoping the Gems wouldn't hear.

* * *

Only 3 months had passed, and almost everything was going back to normal. Beach City and Little Homeworld were close to being fully repaired, thanks to the hardworking citizens and Gems. The Diamonds went back to Homeworld, with the promise of attempting to revive shattered Gems, including Apache. Though oddly enough, their Spinels stayed behind, wanting to stay on Earth and getting to know Spinel, Steven, Connie, Greg, and the Crystal Gems more.

After what had happened to him, Steven has been given over a year's worth of professional therapy. Currently, he was far from being close to healing completely, but he is still shaken from what he had done. He was afraid that everyone else would turn away from him, though the Gems have repeatedly told him that the others do care about him, even now.

However, after what happened recently, Steven knew not everyone forgave him. He had asked the Gems if he should try to convince them otherwise, but Garnet told him to let them be. They've suffered a loved one's death, and even being kind to them now won't help. Steven gave in, knowing she was right.

His monster features thankfully never progressed again, the only scars he had being the roundish, pale pink nubs on his head and the small amount of purple splotches, one spot remaining on his left eye. It was hard for him to adjust to his new features, but was able to work around them, and he was comforted that Connie, Greg, the Gems, or the citizens were never disgusted by them nor did they turn away from him. They still supported him, like they always said they would.

However, after what happened with Midnight and Shade, Steven still couldn't let go the fact he killed someone who just wanted a chance to be accepted.

* * *

"Thanks Nephrite," Steven said gently to the forest green Gem, a warm look in his eyes, "That really helped me."

"Anytime, Steven," Nephrite smiled back, handing him a piece of paper, "And make sure to remember your next appointment next week."

The hybrid nodded, "You know I won't." He laughed a bit.

Nephrite laughed from that, waving him goodbye as he made his way through Little Homeworld. However, his smile felt rather forced, walking past the Gems who were in the middle of constructing, thought most of the buildings had been restored. He paused for a moment when he heard familiar voices.

Turning his head, Steven caught sight of his mother discussing with Spade, Club, and Diamond. The three Spinels handed her papers, and Spinel signed each of them, saying something in lines of being happy that they decided to learn about Earth.

Spinel then glanced over and looked over to him, smiling and waving to him. Spade, Club, and Diamond noticed as well. But Steven only gave her a half smile and a short wave before leaving.

Although, the moment he stepped into town, he glanced over to a shop nearby, and got an idea.

* * *

By the time Steven got home, it was still early noon, the sun just in the center of the sky. The only Gems in the house were Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, writing something down. They all looked up to see Steven walking in, along with a small bag of items.

"Hey guys," He greeted them rather earnestly.

Pearl got up, "Steven! You're back! How did your appointment go?"

"It went just fine," Steven replied, "Sorry I took a while. I just wanted to uh...give you all a little something. Y'know, for the occasion."

Pearl stared at him with confusion, with a small hint of skepticism. Garnet and Amethyst too stood up, bewildered by what Steven meant. Steven walked over to the table and placed the bag down on it, reaching into it to find Pearl's gift.

"Here," He then spoke after finding it and turning to face the pale Gem, "I thought'd this would be cute considering you're a 'pearl' and well... they _are_ created from a clam."

Pearl blinked at the scallop-shell bracelet in Steven's hands. A soft smile appeared on her face as she took it and placed it on her right wrist. "Oh Steven... it's so beautiful. I promise to wear it forever."

Feeling some of the stress fade away, Steven then turned to face Amethyst, searching for something in the bag until he found it. "And for Amethyst. I know I let you share my gaming console with me, but I think... you'd be happier playing it yourself, with this."

He handed the disc-case over to her, and when Amethyst took a good look at it, her eyes stretched wide, "OH MY GOSH! Wasteland 2?! I've been waiting so long to play this!"

Steven smiled, "Yeah, you mentioned it a few times, so I just thought, why not?"

The purple Gem clutched the game close, "Thanks bro, you're the best."

He nodded and looked up Garnet, "Now for you..." He ran over to grab another item and took it out, revealing it to be a mug with red and blue stars scattered on it.

"I know this might be kinda simple, but, I think simple's nice, right?" He asks, handing the mug to the fusion.

Turning the mug around, the words " _Our Love Is Inseparable_ " were printed black on it.

Garnet's lips formed a smile, nearly trembling, "I love it, Steven. Thank you."

"It's not problem, Garnet," Steven replied, "Now we just need to wait for-"

Just then, the door opened, and Spinel walked in. She was about to greet them, before she saw what was going on, "Huh?"

"Oh, Mom!" Steven ran over to the bag and found the last surprise; two pink hair-ties, each with a pink, white, and yellow plumeria on them, "I got you a gift too!"

Spinel couldn't speak properly as Steven tied her soft pigtails with the hair-ties, "S-Steven? Wha-"

"There! They look perfect on you!"

Once Spinel was able to shake off her bewilderment from what just happened, she got her bearings, "Steven? What's with the gifts?"

The hybrid casually shrugged, "Just wanted to get you all something since you all are busy with handling the school, so I'm just gonna go upstairs and see if there's any jobs available!" He started quickly walk up the stairs.

"Steven! Stop!" Spinel yelled.

He froze, his eyes slowly looking down to the perplexed Gems, Spinel appearing the most worried, "Steven? This isn't really like you. You acted rather distant this morning. Is there something wrong?"

Steven was about to object, but he saw the look in their eyes, and knew he couldn't lie anymore. He had already done that before, look where _that_ got him.

"I..." He sighs in defeat, "Yeah... Something happened last night."

Steven walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Spinel sat by his side, along with Pearl. Garnet and Amethyst remained standing, though they were close to them.

"What happened?" The pink Gem asked.

Steven fumbled with his fingers before finding his words, "I... I met up with Midnight and Shade last night. They were heading back to Homeworld. I-I tried to apologize to them for... killing their sister, but they told me they never want to come back until Apache's alive. ... T-They even said they don't feel safe around me..."

His hands trembled, the Gems staring at him with wide eyes.

"I-I still keep thinking about that day, I wasn't even in control. I never wanted Apache to be shattered, no one deserves that. But now... I've done them harm by harming myself... I..." Steven couldn't hold in his choked sobs and started to cry.

Spinel gently stroked his back, her eyes gazing with deep sorrow. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst all shared the same sympathy. They all came in for a group hug, consoling the grieving hybrid.

* * *

The next day was, to Steven, quite boring. It was a cloudy afternoon with the warning of a storm. That was proven wrong when it only rained for several hours. He spent almost an hour talking to Connie on the phone.

 _"Of course, Steven. I don't mind coming over,"_ she replied.

Steven smiled weakly, "Thanks Connie, think you can be here later this afternoon?"

_"Sure, actually, my parents would be out, so I'll be able to spend a few hours with you."_

His heart leapt, "That sounds great! See you in a bit, bye."

_"Bye."_

Steven hung up.

And later, around 4:30, Connie showed up, giving him quite the bear hug and even pecking a kiss on his small pink horn, which made him giggle a bit. They hung out for a while until only around 6 o'clock, the Gems walked up to them.

"Hey, Steven!" Amethyst almost pounced on them, "There's a concert going on tonight, and we're all going!"

Steven sat up, eyes wide, "W-Wha-What?!"

"Surprise!" Pearl announced dramatically, with her wife rolling her eyes in amusement.

Garnet smiled, "It'll be a lot of fun, I can say with certainty."

Connie stood up, holding her partner's hand, "What do you say, Steven? Wanna have the night of our lives?"

Steven looked at the sword-fighter in bewilderment. Why wasn't she confused like he was? But aside from that, he was very bored earlier today. Maybe a concert should perk him up.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

For the 15 minutes of waiting for the band to show up, Steven and Connie were conversing with Jamie, Kiki, Ronaldo, Peedee, and Onion (who just stared). Some of the Beach City citizens and Little Homeworld Gems had arrived, and they too were curious to who was playing. By now, the clouds had mostly cleared.

With the Crystal Gems, they knew who was coming, but they were also waiting for another particular guest to arrive.

"Thanks guys, your support means a lot to me," Steven had told his friends, earning genuine smiles from them.

"Hey."

Steven suddenly froze, and he turned around to see a familiar face.

"... L-Lars?"

The pink teen walked over to him, "Hey man, I heard what happened while I was gone. Glad you see you're doing better as well and..." He paused, seeing the hybrid's eyes well up with tears. He brought the older teen for a hug, which he gladly accepted, Behind them, came the Rutile Twins, Rhodonite, Padparadscha, and Fluorite. The Crystal Gems welcomed the Off-Colors back, and Spade, Club, and Diamond introduced themselves.

Steven finally pulled away, "I'm so happy to see you again! How was space?"

"It's great!" Lars responded with a grin, "But I was called by someone in particular that I should stop by for a while."

Steven blinked, "Huh? Who did?"

"You'll see."

The boy was about to ask again, but decided against it. After a minute, the crowd quieted down along with the moon being covered by the clouds momentarily. Steven looked around, confused. He glanced over to Spinel, who only gave him a wink, confusing him even more.

"Hey everybody, guess who's back?!"

Yet another familiar voice. The crowd all cheered and Steven spun around and he was sure he was dreaming.

Sadie waved to the cheering throng of people and Gems, along with Shep, "It's so awesome to be back home! Did you all miss me?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Aw, I'm sure you did," She snarked slightly, glancing down to the thunder-struck Steven, "We have a song dedicated to the savior of the world and many others, Steven Universe!"

Around him, people and Gems clapped for him, all smiling warmly and then stopping after a moment. The blonde then grinned over to her lover. Shep nodded, pulling out their electric wind instrument as Sadie calmly sang...

 **Sadie** : _Words are flowing out_

_Like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither while they pass_

_They slip away across the universe_

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy_

_Are drifting through my opened mind_

_Possessing and caressing me..._

The crowd of humans and Gems all swayed slowly to the music, enjoying a calm song from Sadie for a change. Steven's eyes seemed to be shimmering in the moonlight, the clouds clearing away to reveal the blanket of stars in the dark sky, the full moon shining proudly.

_Jai Guru Deva, Om..._

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world..._

Almost at once, several parts of the crowd started to slow-dance. Couples, friends, and many others. Pearl and Spinel waltzed around, while Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, and Bismuth dancing on their own. Jasper and Lapis, after sharing an awkward glance, too started a dance together. Along with that, Spade, Club, Diamond, Yarrow, Bluebell, and even Petunia joined in the frolicking crowd.

_Images of broken light_

_Which dance before me like a million eyes_

_They call me on and on across the universe_

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe..._

Steven felt a finger tap his shoulder, and stared at Connie. The girl blushed and held a hand out. He was nervous at first, but relaxed and took her hand. Placing a hand on her hip while her hand planted itself on his shoulder, the two lovebirds started their own dance.

Lars was simply standing around, giving Sadie a look of approval, which she reciprocated with another smirk.

_Jai Guru Deva, Om..._

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world..._

Light enveloped over Steven and Connie's bodies, fading away to reveal Stevonnie. This time, with the spots now a darker brown and the horns were white. With the moon as their spotlight, Stevonnie gracefully danced around the crowd, catching their eyes.

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life_

_Are ringing through my open ears_

_Inciting and inviting me_

_Limitless, undying love_

_Which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on across the universe..._

_Jai Guru Deva, Om..._

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world..._

Stevonnie continued dancing until they unfused back into Steven and Connie, holding each-other's arms with their foreheads pressing together. They gazed into one another's eyes before kissing as the song ended. The crowd loudly clapped and cheered, echoing throughout the starry sky.

* * *

After the concert, everyone had gone home and was past midnight. In the living room, all the Gems, Greg, and Connie were still chatting about the wonderful time of their lives. Spinel had taken out the homemade Cookie Cat from the freezer along with a glass of milk. Picking them up, she gazed around the living room.

Jasper and Bismuth were having a arm-wrestling match, with Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst cheering for them. Garnet and Diamond were having a simple conversation until Spade (holding Clementine) ran past Diamond, causing her to spin. Club followed after, begging Spade to give Clementine back, and made Diamond spin faster. When she stopped, the white Spinel fell over, and Garnet caught her, chuckling at the comedic scene. Lion was napping next to Connie, Greg, and Pearl.

Shaking her head at their now big family with a smile, Spinel walked past them to walk upstairs. She shot a loving glance over to Pearl, who winked back at her. Spinel continued heading up the stairs to Steven's room. The walls were covered with glow-in-the-dark stars, shining a pale blue around the room. And tucked in bed, was Steven.

"Hey sweetheart," Spinel gently spoke, "You asleep?"

She heard Steven laugh a bit, "Was trying to, but the noise is really keeping me up."

Spinel rolled her eyes, "I'll force them outside if it's to give you some peace and quiet."

Yawning, her son reached over to turn on the lamp, bathing a dim yellow light in the room. He sat up and eyed the treat and milk in her hands.

"Is that...?"

"A Cookie Cat? I made it myself since, well, the company went bankrupt," She joked, placing the glass and plate on the nightstand, and sat down on his bed. She lifted a hand up to stroke his cheek gently as he ate the Cookie Cat, "Oh... my dear Stevie... you've grown up so fast."

Steven's expression calmed, leaning into her hand, humming a reply.

"It felt like just yesterday when I held you in my arms... and then the next, you summoned your shield for the first time, and now, you saved the entire galaxy all by yourself..." Tears welled up her eyes, which she noticed and wiped them away, sniffling.

"Heh, yep. Time flies, doesn't it?"

"It does..." Spinel nodded, glancing to the side, "Like, in one moment, I was in the Garden playing with Pink, but then in a second, bam! I'm a mother!"

The two laughed, and when they stopped, they pulled each-other in for a hug.

"... Spinel?"

"Hm?"

"I feel so blessed to have you as my mother..."

Spinel's half-lidded eyes glimmered, "And I feel so blessed to have you as a son. I can't ever thank you enough for making my life whole. I'm so glad I left the Garden, who knows what would've happened if I wasn't here to experience being with friends, my family, or my son."

"T-That... would be terrible." Steven said, not wanting to imagine his mother standing in the Garden all alone.

After a few moments, they pulled away. Spinel stroked her son's cheek again, cleaning his tears away, "Steven, I need you to remember something."

"What?"

"I need to let you know one thing. No matter where you go, what choices you make, or what you think, just remember, you are loved. You are still my baby, and you're a amazing person to have ever graced this world, far and near. You are our universe, you always were from the day I first held you."

Steven sniffled, light dancing in his dark brown eyes, "I love you too, Mom..." He whispered hoarsely.

Just then, they heard a crash downstairs, and an annoyed Pearl lashed out at Spade.

"Oh, well, looks like I really gotta get them outside," Spinel stood up, turning to faced her son, "Don't want them to ruin your sleep."

Steven chuckled a bit, then yawned, "That sounds nice."

Spinel gently kissed his forehead, stroking his curly hair, "Love you, dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom..." He responded.

Smiling lovingly, Spinel moved away and walked back downstairs, giving him one last proud look before walking downstairs to calm the squabble. Shaking his head, Steven laid his head back down, closing his eyes. But he opened them again, old memories flooding back to him.

_"Alright Steven, what do you do when a stranger tries to talk to you?"_

_"You don't talk to 'em and leave the area!"_

_..._

_"Higher! Higher!"_

_"Wanna try to touch the ceiling?"_

_..._

_"Oh Steven! Don't tell me you're gonna leave your best friend Spinel behind!"_

_"N-No! I don't wanna leave you behind! Never, never, never!"_

_"It's alright, baby. I know you'll never leave."_

_..._

A small smile lit up on his face, Steven closed his eyes and went back to sleep, the night sky gleaming with a pattern of stars. A shooting star shot across it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, we're here. We're already done.
> 
> I had a lot of fun creating this AU for all of you. I can't ever thank you people for giving a ton of support and constructive criticisms about my story I've worked months on. I had a lot of fun working on this, and I don't have enough words to show you all my gratitude.
> 
> Thank You.


	13. Credits

**Zach Callison** : _From my first moment you gave me wings,_

_Let me fly and believed in my dreams..._

_From that first moment you cherished me so,_

_The journey through life would be hard without you..._

_You gave me all I have and all I know_

_From my first moment you would be there_

_In your arms lay the strength I now bear_

_From that first moment each day I have you,_

_As seasons they change, but your heart stays the same_

_You gave me all I have and all I know..._

_From my first moment as time goes by,_

_Witness endlessly through open skies_

_The journey though life would be hard without you,_

_You gave me all I have and all I know..._


End file.
